If I Knew Then
by Loving.And.Awkward
Summary: The peaceful lives Hope, Finnick, Hunter and Tessa are living gets turned upside down when a Capitol letter comes in the mail. Along with all the Victors, they're off to the Capitol for the 25th anniversary of the end of the Hunger Games. Not only do the foursome have to deal with all the fame, but there are still some secrets left to figure out. The Luxury of Knowing sequel.
1. Prologue

What's the one thing everyone in the world wants?

Money and fame.

But really, all the money, people flashing cameras in your face, yelling your name, all the parties, clothes and makeup, it all sucks.

What makes it worse, is the fact that I did nothing to get all this.

None of us did. And none of us knew just how bad it was until now.

But one thing we do know, is that no matter where we go, trouble follows us, no matter what.

After all, we are victors children. Victors children who are now in the public eye.

And when you're in the public eye, secrets always find a way of come out.

**If I Knew Then.  
Chapter One, coming July 7th, 2014.**


	2. Perfect

**_"I'm more interested in being good than being famous." - Annie Leibovitz._**

* * *

Perfect.

If Hope was asked to explain her life in one word, it would be perfect.

Well, _almost_ perfect.

Pretty close to perfect.

Growing up in District Twelve, you were led to believe that there was nothing more relaxing than walking through the forest on a damp summer's morning. The chilly air blowing past you as the birds sung their morning songs and the grass glistened in the sun as it slowly came up to say hello.

However, after living in District Four for over two years now, a place where there are beaches instead of the woods and you spend the morning in the humid air, sitting on the back porch watching the sun rise over the ocean, it started to become just as relaxing.

And that was exactly what Hope was _not_ doing at the moment.

The two windows in the bedroom were wide open, causing the white sheer curtains to move in the light wind, the morning sun casting shadows around the room.

Hope was suddenly blinded by the light as it reached the bed in the middle of the room, causing her to squeeze her already closed eyes tight.

"Mhmm, good morning to you, too." Finnick pulled Hope closer as she hid her face in his shoulder, trying to block the light.

"The lights are too bright." Hope mumbled, causing Finnick to chuckle.

"What happened to the girl who got up at ungodly hours in the morning to run?"

"She moved in with her idiot of a boyfriend."

"Wow Hope, you sure know how to make a boy feel special."

"Part of my charm I guess." A small smirk formed on her lips, her eyes still closed and buried in Finnick's bare shoulder.

"Charm my ass." She heard Finnick mumble before he was no longer there and her head hit the pillow.

Sighing, Hope sat up, resting on her elbow as she watched Finnick pull on a pair of shorts.

"Where are you going?"

Turning around, Finnick raised an eyebrow at her. "Did you forget what today was?"

Hope shook her head and sighed once more as she threw herself into the pillows.

She knew what today was, she just wished she didn't know.

"Are you going to get up?"

Shaking her head, Hope pulled the thin sheets over her head, praying that she could just fall back to sleep and wake up a few weeks from now.

The weight on the bed suddenly shifted and the sheets were quickly pulled away from Hope.

"That wasn't very nice." She spoke softly, looking up, only to be met by Finnick's sea-green eyes.

"You have to get up and get ready." Finnick leaned closer and Hope could feel his warm breath on her face.

"But I really don't want to."

"But you really have to." Finnick breathed, his lips resting millimeters from hers.

Hope gave her head a little shake before leaning in the rest of the way and captivating Finnick's lips.

This. _This_ is what Hope called perfect.

The past two years had been pure happiness. Not only for Hope and Finnick, but for Hunter, Tessa and the rest of their families as while. They all felt closer, like there were no walls between them anymore.

But of course, no one felt closer than Finnick and Hope.

Over the past few years, their relationship grew bigger and bigger. Hunter went off to District Three for school and Tessa left to go God knows where, but she always made sure to stop by for a visit, but other than that, it was just the two of them.

And that's the way Hope liked it.

"Hope," Finnick mumbled as he pulled away slightly. "We really need to get ready."

"In a minute," Hope breathed and was just about to close the gap between them once more, when there was a sudden knock on the door.

"Get up you two!"

Hope and Finnick both turned to the door, confusion on their faces.

"What's your mom doing here?" Hope whispered and Finnick shrugged.

"No idea."

After Hope moved to District Four with Finnick, she moved in with Annie, of course. However, after a while, Finnick thought it would be a good idea for them to get their own place. Not far, they only lived a few houses down from Annie and they were still in the Victors Village. But it was still a place that Finnick and Hope could call theirs.

"The train leaves in less than an hour," Annie's voice flowed into the room, suddenly reminding Hope all about today.

"We're coming, mom!" Finnick yelled back and they could just picture Annie shaking her head as they heard her footsteps fade away.

"Seriously, Hope," Finnick placed one more soft kiss on her lips before getting off the bed. "Go shower and get ready."

"Are you saying I smell?" Hope teased and Finnick shook his head, rolling his eyes.

"Fine," Hope sighed as she threw the sheets off her and stood up. "I'm up. Happy?"

"Very." Finnick smirked as he picked up their suitcases that were resting by the door. "Now, go get ready."

"Yes sir," Hope mumbled as Finnick walked out the door and she could hear his laugh fade down the hall.

Running a hand through her hair as she took in a breath, Hope turned and made her way to their en suite.

She turned on the shower before quickly stripping out of her pajama shorts and tank top, and then stepped into the hot, welcoming water.

No matter how hard she tried, Hope couldn't stop her mind from wandering as she washed her body and hair.

Today just happened to be the day Hope had been dreading for months now.

When she was a kid, Hope always wondered what it was like in the Capitol. She had an idea what it was like, but a part of her always wanted to actually go there.

But now, after watching those tapes almost five years ago, Hope could care less about the Capitol and anything to do with it. And she would have been just fine if she never had to step foot in that place.

Then, a few months ago, she and Finnick got a letter in the mail: a letter inviting them to the Capitol for the 25th anniversary of the end of the Hunger Games.

"No," Finnick shook his head, pointing at the letter in Hope's hands. "We are not going."

She didn't need to be told twice. So they agreed to just forget about the damn letter. That was, until Annie came over that night.

"Trust me," Annie told them, a steaming cup of coffee in her hands. "I don't want to go to this either. And neither does Johanna or your parents," Annie nodded in Hope's direction. "But Katniss was talking to Effie, and apparently this is a big deal in the Capitol. The other victors already agreed to go."

"But why?" Finnick asked, running a hand through his hair. "Why in the world would Beetee and Enobaria agree to this?"

Annie could only shrug. "This never was a big deal like this. We would just have a get-to-together around this time of year and... remember everyone."

"Then why is it a big deal now?"

"Because it's the 25th anniversary." Hope said in a low voice, and Finnick's face went from realization to anger.

"They're sick." He mumbled and Hope and Annie couldn't help but agree with him.

After a few moments of silence, Finnick sighed.

"We have to go, don't we?"

Annie gave him a small smile. "I really wish we didn't have to, but Effie and the Capitol aren't going to take no for an answer."

While it seemed like Annie was taking the news well, Hope wished she could say the same for her mother.

"They are... _sick_!" Katniss said over the phone the next morning to Hope. "We shouldn't have to go! It's our choice and I choose to leave all the memories of the games behind me. Not relive them for the freaking 25th anniversary!"

And as if being forced to go a stupid party wasn't enough, the media attention around the whole thing made it even worse. It was all people in the Capitol were talking about.

Apparently, everyone was so excited to see the remaining Victors together again. And they were even more excited to meet the victor's kids.

Finnick, Tessa, Hope and Hunter. Four people everyone in the Capitol had only heard about and have never seen before, not even a picture.

News that they would be going to the party spread like wildfire, and every time you turned on the TV, or some form of media, that's all anyone was talking about.

Then again, it was fun to turn on the screen and find Caesar Flickerman - who hadn't aged a day somehow - talking about what he thought they all looked like.

What was even more fun was the look on Finnick's face.

"I hate that man," he mumbled as he turned off the screen and flicked the remote across the room.

Sighing, Hope felt the once hot water start to run cold, and she turned it off before stepping out into the chilly air.

She quickly wrapped a towel around her body before cleaning off the bathroom mirror, only to see her reflection staring back at her.

Her hair was longer than it was when she was sixteen, now down to her ribs, and it was also lighter with some natural highlights because of the sun. Meanwhile, her skin was also darker and she had a few freckles across her nose and shoulders. However, the one thing that never changed was her eyes. They were still the same baby-blue doe eyes that she inherited from her father.

It was amazing how much someone could change in five years.

Well, almost five years.

"You're not 21 yet kid," Hope could basically hear Finnick's voice in her head, along with seeing the smirk on his face.

That was another thing that pissed Hope off about this Capitol trip. Sure, they were only there for a week, but Hope's 21st birthday happened to fall right in the middle of that week.

Shaking her head to try to clear it, Hope took another towel off the wall and towel-dried her hair until it was just a little damp.

Walking back into the bedroom, Hope went to the dresser and quickly pulled on a pair of jean shorts and a loose-fitting white t-shirt before leaving the room all together and heading downstairs.

"You're telling me the one day you take forever to get ready is today?" Finnick raised an eyebrow at her from his spot at the table.

Hope just shrugged as she walked over to the counter and took one of her father's cheese buns from the basket. She didn't need to remind anyone how much she didn't want this next week to happen. Turning around, she gave Annie a smile.

"Morning, Aunt Annie."

"Morning, Hope." Annie smiled back.

"Okay, come on." Finnick stood up and dropped his plate in the sink. "We have to get going."

Hope raised an eyebrow at him. "Excited, are we?"

"Definitely not. I just don't want to start the trip off by missing the train."

"We should get going," Annie also stood up. "The train leaves in about twenty minutes. Plus it's a ten minute walk."

With that, the three left the house and stated to walk towards the train station, Hope carrying her suitcase while Finnick had his and his mother's - which just caused Annie to roll her eyes and comment about how much like his father he was, with Finnick didn't mind to hear.

The walk to the train station was quiet but peaceful. It wasn't even ten yet, so the sun wasn't blazing down on them like it would at two in the evening and there was a light morning breeze.

Every now and then, they would pass by someone who would give them a friendly smile and say hello, which they happily returned.

This was why Hope loved the districts way more than the Capitol. People here respected you. They didn't attack you with questions or scream in your face. Unlike the Capitol, who acted like Victors and their children were gods.

Which to them, they were.

They got to the train station with time to spare, only to find it empty, so all they had to do now was sit and wait for the train.

Annie explained to them that they would be on their own train, and by the look on Annie's face, they could tell it must have been the same way they got to the Capitol for the games.

The only good thing: they only needed to be on the train for a day. Unlike Haymitch, Katniss and Peeta, who had to get the train yesterday morning, and Johanna and James, who caught it yesterday evening.

Also on their way, they were going to be stopping at District Three to pick up Hunter and Beetee, and District Two for Enobaria.

Hope really didn't know when or where Tessa would be getting the train, though she had an idea.

Last she talked to her best girlfriend, she was running around with Quentin. The two apparently hit it off really well after meeting at Hunters graduation party. So, if Hope had to guess, she would bet her money on Tessa being in District Two.

After waiting for only a little over five minutes, a train pulled up in front of them, causing Hope and Annie to stand up off the bench they were sitting on and Finnick pushed himself off the wall.

As they made their way to the train, a man dressed in all white with vibrant colored hair came and took the bags. Hope and Finnick were reluctant at first, however after Annie gave them a nod, they handed their bags over.

_And so it begins_, Hope couldn't help but think as they bordered the train.

"Holy crap..." She heard Finnick mumble, and when she looked up, Hope felt her breath catch in her throat.

The interior of the train was nothing like Hope seen before. The design was very plush and expensive with cool colors. There were a number of chairs and coaches around the main area. Polished paneled walls were all around them, along with mahogany tables and a large variety of food and refreshments.

Hope could only imagine what the rest of the train was like.

"Funny, that's the same look that was on James' face."

Snapping out of her daze, Hope finally saw her parents, along with James and Johanna, all with amused looks on their faces - besides James, who was glaring at his wife for her comment.

"Hey guys," Hope couldn't help but smile as her mother jumped up from her seat.

"Hope!" She pulled her daughter into a hug. "How are you?"

"Good," Hope laughed. "Mom, I talked to you last night on the phone."

"Yes, Hope," Johanna smirked as Peeta walked over and pulled his daughter in for a hug. "But a lot can happen in one night."

Hope just rolled her eyes from over her dad's shoulder. She was use to her Aunt's little comments by now.

"Oh, don't roll your eyes at me miss," Johanna gave her a pointed look as everyone took a seat and the train started to move. "What? Do you think you're too good for us lower districts, now?"

"James, what did you feed your wife this morning?" Annie raised an eyebrow and James shook his head.

"I wish I knew."

"I mean, look at you!" Johanna continued as if Annie and James didn't say anything. "Tan skin, light hair, all you need to do is tell people you love fishing and swimming and you can pass as someone born and raised in District Four!"

Everyone was quiet for a few moments as they stared at Johanna, not really knowing how to react, until Finnick finally broke the silence.

"You really don't want to go to this thing, do you Aunt Jo?"

"Not one bit."

Laughter filled the compartment, even though they all felt the same way, just as one of the doors slid open and Haymitch walked through, a drink in hand.

Out of everyone, Hope would have to say Haymitch changed the most over the years. His hair was starting to thin and turn grey and, even though he drank a nice bit, he was starting to slim out. Old age was definitely hitting him.

"Oh look," He said as he walked over and fell back into one of the chairs. "The lovebirds are here."

"Hello to you too, Haymitch." Finnick rolled his eyes at the old man.

"It's a good thing Tessa isn't bringing her man. I can't be around too many lovers."

"Speaking of," Hope turned to James and Johanna. "Where is Tessa?"

"I'm thinking District Two." James answered.

"Well, she hasn't been at Districts Twelve to Four," Johanna added, sitting back with her arms crossed. "So we only have three stops left, unless she is already at the Capitol."

"Yeah," Katniss rolled her eyes. "Likely."

For the next hour or so, the train ride was spent catching up. The last time everyone got together like this was Hunter's graduation. Every other family gather since then, someone was missing or couldn't make it. So, it was nice to get everyone together again.

Even if it was for a stupid Capitol party that none of them wanted to go to.

"So," James walked through a sliding door as everyone else was sitting around, talking, eating or drinking. "Apparently we should be to District Three in less than five minutes."

"Ah, I can't wait to see little Hunt again," Finnick smirked, taking a sip of his drink.

"From what I've heard," Hope stood up to get some more water, she hated drinking alcohol. "Little Hunt isn't so little anymore."

"He's only nineteen, how big can he be?" He asked, and Hope could only shrug.

She would never say it, but she really did miss her baby brother. Sure, the four were really close growing up, but when Finnick and Tessa weren't around, it was just her and her brother. They played in the forest together. They came up with different games. They stuck by each other sides.

As the train slowly came to a stop, Hope felt anticipation start to rise in her stomach as she made her way back to her seat next to Finnick.

Not long after they pulled into the station, the doors to the outside world opened and a young man walked though.

"Hunt!"

Hope jumped up and ran over to her brother, pulling him into a tight hug as he chuckled.

"Hey sis, didn't realize you missed me so much."

As they pulled apart, Hope couldn't help but roll her eyes, a smile on her face.

Katniss and Peeta soon walked over, giving their youngest a hug. As they did so, Hope was able to get a closer look at her baby brother.

He was taller since the last time she saw him, not by much, but still taller. He was also a bit more muscular, not like Finnick, who got all his muscles from fishing and being out in the boat, but he wasn't as lanky as he was as a teen. He also had some stubble on his face. Other than that, he still had the same grey eyes, the same blonde hair, the small smile ever plastered on his face.

He was still the same Hunter.

"Hey man," Finnick stepped forward and gave Hunter a brotherly hug. "How you've been?"

"Good, good." Hunter smiled before nodding towards his sister. "Hope you're taking care of her."

"Of course." Finnick laughed, causing Hope to snort, arms crossed as she rolled her eyes.

"I don't need someone taking care of me."

The sound of an unknown laugh caused Hunter, Finnick and Hope to turn to where the parents stood, all greeting an older man in a wheelchair, with ashen skin, black hair and ill-fitting glasses.

It didn't take long for Hope to realize that this was Beetee.

"You sound just like your mother." He commented, smiling up at Hope, and she couldn't help but smile back. "And you look just like her, too." Beetee stuck out his hand. "Don't suppose you remember me. Beetee Latier. I believe the last time I saw you, you were only little."

"I know who you are," Hope smiled, shaking his hand as the train started to move once more.

Beetee chuckled. "Yes, the tapes." Once he saw the confused looks on Hope's and Finnick's faces, he explained. "Hunter informed me."

"He did?" Hope raised an eyebrow at her brother, who shrugged.

"And you," Beetee turned to Finnick, not paying attention the brother and sister. "You have to be Finnick. So much like your father."

"Nice to meet you." Finnick smiled, shaking his hand.

"I'm only seeing three of you," Beetee stated as he looked around the room. "If I remember correctly, there should be another kid, yes?"

"Tessa," Hope nodded. "We aren't really sure where she is."

"Right, Tessa." Beetee turned to Johanna and James. "You say you don't know where she is?"

Johanna just shrugged, taking a seat. "That girl runs around everywhere. It's hard to keep track of her."

Beetee chuckled. "Then this should be a fun trip then."

"Tell me about it. She'll be grumbling and threatening everyone who speaks to her for the next week."

Beetee chuckled once more as everyone else shook their heads before Peeta spoke.

"Beetee," he smiled at the older man. "Now, tell us how Hunter's been doing."

With that, the group broke off into two. Hunter began telling Finnick and Hope all about the past few years and what he was studying, while Beetee started to tell the parents all about his life and teaching Hunter.

They were all so caught up in their own conversations that they didn't even realize an hour passed until the train came to a stop and the door opened, a voice speaking.

"Well. Long time, no see."

Turning around, Hope saw a woman with long brown hair, pulled back into a pony tail and dark eyes. She was well-built and seemed liked she was well fed her whole life. However, the thing that stood out to Hope was her teeth. Cosmetically altered so each tooth ended in a sharp point and inlaid with gold.

Enobaria.

As Hope shared a quick look with Hunter and Finnick, her father cleared his throat.

"Enobaria," Peeta stood up and stuck out his head. "Good to see you again."

"I'm sure it is," Flashing her teeth, she took his hand before turning to Katniss. "Mockingjay. Annie. Beetee."

"Enobaria." Katniss gave her a curt nodded, folding her arms while Annie gave her a small smile and nodded along with Beetee.

"And who is this?" Enobaria turned to James, eyebrow raised.

"James Foss." James told her as he shook her hand.

"Well, the lovebirds are still together and I'm pretty certain you aren't with Annie, so you must be with Miss Johanna here."

"Why are you so welcoming all of a sudden?" Johanna rolled her eyes.

"What? I can't talk to you all after what, 25 years." Enobaria shook her head, a small smirk on her face before her attention finally turned to the three sitting on the couch.

"Well, well." Enobaria crossed her arms, the smirk on her face growing bigger. "Let me guess. You," She pointed at Finnick. "Are Mini Odair. Look just like your father. And you have to be the lovebirds son," She pointed at Hunter before finally looking at Hope, who stood with her arms crossed and eyes narrowed slightly. "Oh yes, you are Katniss. You can tell by the glare."

Silence fell around them until Hunter finally stepped forward, sticking his hand out.

"Hunter Mellark," Enobaria took his hand. "This is Finnick Odair and my older sister, Hope."

"Nice to meet you." Finnick always shook her hand while Hope just smiled and nodded. It was hard to trust someone who you didn't know and who killed. Plus, her teeth were just a turn off.

"Yes," Enobaria laughed. "Definitely your mother."

"You don't know the half of it."

Turning towards the closed door - Hope only now realized the train was once again moving - there stood her best, long-lost girlfriend with a damn smirk on her face.

"She can be a real pain in the ass."

"Tessa!" Johanna jumped up and ran to her daughter, pulling her into a hug as Tessa rolled her eyes.

"How are you?" James asked as he went to give his daughter a hug. Tessa just smiled at her father and replied with "good".

"You're the pain in the ass, by the way." Hope narrowed her eyes slightly at Tessa, stepped towards her.

"You keep telling yourself that, Mellark."

Hope then pulled her in for a tight hug, glad to be with her best friend for the first time in, what felt like, forever.

"Sweet," Enobaria commented, which got her a glare from both girls as they pulled apart. However, before anyone got say anything, Haymitch butted in.

"Enobaria. Drink?"

"Haymitch, not much has changed I see," She smirked, but still stepped forward to get a drink.

The rest of the ride to the Capitol was filled with everyone talking and catching up. Hunter was excitedly telling his parents what he had been doing in District Three, while Hope and Tessa had some 'girl time' and were telling each other everything about the past few years. Meanwhile, Beetee was talking it up with Annie, Finnick, James and Johanna and Enobaria sat in the corner be herself, drink in hand, only talking when spoken to or when Haymitch tried to make light conversation with her.

Really, everyone was just trying to forget that they were on the way to the Capitol.

However, all happy thoughts went out the window the moment darkness took over the compartment.

"What the hell is going on?" Finnick demanded.

"Look out the window." Annie told her son.

Curious, the four turned to the window. For the first few minutes, they only saw black, but then, a blast of light filled the room and they were met by a colorful sky line of buildings.

They were officially in the Capitol.

"Well," Tessa sighed. "Bring on the monkeys."

* * *

**_Happy Birthday Jessica (jtsmidley on twitter) who is an amazing friend and beta to this story. This ones for you dollface :)_**


	3. Advice

_**"In the future, everyone will be famous for 15 minutes." - Andy Warhol.**_

* * *

Using one word, describe what you think the Capitol is like.

_Hell._

They couldn't see much, the train was still traveling to fast for them to get a really good look. What they did see, was different buildings, some big, some small. Some dull, some bright. Blurs of bright, neon colors also flashed passed the window and now and than, they could catch a glimpse of someone with their skin dyed an unnatural color and tattoos all over their body.

There were no trees, no water, no empty fields in sight what so ever. It was completely different from all the other Districts. And Hope couldn't tell if that was a good thing, or not. Though her heart was telling her it was the latter.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Enobaria commented, and Hope turned around, ready to give her a pointed look. However, the moment she saw the sour look on her face, Hope realized she was completely kidding.

"Is it to late to turn the train around and go back home?" Katniss asked, leaning back into her seat with her arms crossed.

"How about we steal the train," Johanna suggested. "I'm sure between all of us we can get home in one piece."

Peeta raised an eyebrow. "Wouldn't it be easier to just get on a different train?"

"That works too."

"Yeah," Haymitch grumbled, tipping back his drink. "If only it was that easy."

Johanna huffed like a teenage girl. "I hate Effie."

"Effie?" Hunter asked as he turned away from the window. "What does she have to do with this?"

"She's the reason-"

"One of the reasons." Annie corrected, causing Johanna to roll her eyes.

"Same thing. She's _one_ of the reasons why we had to come to this stupid thing in the first place."

"Well, really," Peeta explained. "She told everyone that she could get us to come."

"So, she basically guilt-tripped you?" Finnick crooked an eyebrow and Peeta nodded.

"Pretty much."

"And now she's our escort." James stated.

"Hey, we should be lucky it's her and not some Capitol obsessed woman." Annie said, causing Johanna to give her a pointed look.

"And Effie's not Capitol obsessed?"

Annie rolled her eyes. "You know what I mean."

"Annie's right," Beetee spoke up. "We should be lucky it's Effie, who has some idea what every one of us went through."

"Still," Enobaria's voice came from the back. "This trip is going to suck."

Everyone was so busy nodding in agreement and grumbling some more, that they didn't notice the look Hope had on her face.

There was something they weren't telling. Something other than the Hunger Games, and Hope knew it was something to do with how the games ended. What scared her, however, was the curiosity that suddenly started to build up in her stomach. She felt like she was sixteen again and looking for answers.

The feeling that someone was watching her suddenly hit Hope hard and, when she turned to her right, she saw Finnick staring at her.

His eyes were narrowed slightly and, when Hope met his gaze, he shook her had, as if telling her to not even think about it.

Her eyebrows pinched together and Hope was about to say something, when the train came to a sudden stop. The temperature in the room dropped and a shiver ran down Hope's back.

She didn't know what to do now. They were stopped, but her parents and Aunts and Uncle didn't make any move to get up, so she stayed seated, silence pumping in her ears. That was, until Tessa broke it.

"So. We traveled all this way here just to, what, sit on the train?"

"Watch it." Johanna gave her daughter a pointed look.

"No," Peeta shook his head. "We just have to sit here and-"

The sound of the door opening followed by a roar of different voices and flashing lights filled the compartment, as a women wearing a flamboyant spring green outfit and pumpkin colored hair stepped in, quickly closing the door behind her.

Hope immediately recognized her, it was hard not to, she hadn't changed a day. Effie still looked the same as she did about fifteen years ago, the last time Hope could remember seeing her.

"My word, what a crowd out there." Effie spoke as she looked around the room, her eyes shinning bright once they landed on Katniss and Peeta.

"Look at you two!" She walked forward and gave them each a hug. "It's been what? Almost fifteen years?"

"Fifteen wonderful years." Haymitch mumbled, however, Effie heard him.

"Good to see you to Haymitch. Still drinking I see."

"Still wearing ridiculous outfits I see."

Effie just shook her head before turning to the other adults in the room.

"Johanna, Annie, James. Good you see you all again."

"You too Effie." Annie smiled along with James as Johanna nodded.

"And same goes for you Beetee. Enobaria. And- oh!" Effie's eyes went wide as they landed on the four young adults still sitting on the couch. "Oh my, word!" She said softly as she stepped closer to them, all four jumping up. "Look at all of you, so grown up! Every one of you looks just like your parents."

"Effie," Hunter smiled at her. "It's good to see you."

"Likewise Hunter," Effie smile brightly at him, before turning to the others. "Same goes for all of you. Finnick, Tessa, and Hope." Her eyes stayed on Hope for a moment, and she could have sworn she saw tears. "Hope. So much like your mother. Just with less tongue I hope."

Hope shrugged, giving her a smile as Katniss rolled her eyes

"Yeah," Finnick snorted. "If only."

Tessa turned to Finnick, a smirk on her face. "Whats wrong Finn? Don't like Hope's tongue?"

"Tessa Foss. Stop it." Johanna snapped at her daughter, as Hope and Finnick glared at her, cheeks pink, but Tessa just shrugged.

"What? I'm just saying that if Finnick has a problem with Hope's tongue, that's a conversation they should have-"

"Robyn Tessa Foss!"

"Am I missing something?" Effie gave a confused look as she looked between everyone on the train. Some were glaring, others looked amused and the rest just looked uncomfortable. "Why would Finnick have a problem with..." Effie trailed off as her eyes grew wide and lit up. "Are you two..." She pointed between Hope and Finnick, who could only gave her a small nod. "Oh my, oh my!"

"Well," Enobaria crossed her arms. "There's a new piece of information."

Hope shared a wary look with Finnick, who could sense her discomfort, so he took her hand in his, rubbing his thumb on the back of her hand.

It wasn't that Hope was uncomfortable with people knowing about their relationship, in fact, everyone back home knew and saw them together all the time. She just hated it when people made a big deal about it. Not that it happened a lot but in District Four or Twelve, but every now and then it did. The only thing that was different about them than any other couple, was that they were Victors children.

"Just wait," Effie continued to babel on. "Just wait until the Capitol people gets word of this! This is so exciting!"

"Um, Effie?" Hope spoke up and Effie turned to her, excitement all over her face.

"Yes dear?"

"Do you think we can, not, tell the Capitol mon- people about this?"

It was one thing to have a few people from the Districts poking their noses in Hope and Finn's business. But to have the Capitol... No thank you.

Effie gave them a puzzled look. "Why ever would you-"

"I think that's a good idea," Annie stepped forward, sharing a look with Katniss and Peeta.

"Right," Peeta nodded. "After all, everyone is excited enough about meeting them for the first time. Lets not over do it."

"Oh, alright," Effie sighed, disappointment on her face. However, it disappeared as she looked down at her little pocket watch. "Goodness, the time! We have to get going."

Effie started to the door, but stopped suddenly before turning around and looking at their outfits. If she kept making these sharp turns, Hope was going to get whiplash.

"That's what you're all wearing?"

Haymitch rolled his eyes. "I could can less about what I look like it front of these-"

"Okay, fine," Effie shot Haymitch a pointed look before turning back to the others. "It will have to do now anyways, there's no time to change. Now, here's whats going to happen. Outside the station is a limo, the biggest one we have so it will fit all of you. Just outside these doors are crowds of people waiting to see you all. It's roped off with guards so you can walk through. The Victors," She nodded towards Katniss, Annie, Johanna, Haymitch, Beetee and Enobaria. "Will go first. James, you shall walk with Johanna. Once the last Victor is out of the train, you kids will go." She nodded at Hope, Finnick, Hunter and Tessa. "Everyone understand?"

Everyone nodded and a pleased look fell upon Effie's face.

"Alright, I'll see you all in the limo," Effie smiled at them before opening the door a crack. "Good luck." Was the last words she said before she disappeared out the door, closing it behind her.

The sound of the door slamming shut echoed around the room as they all stood in silence. No one wanted to make the first move. The minute someone stepped off the train was the minute all this - being in the Capitol, the party, the flashing lights - became real. There was no turning back, no going back to the safety and comfort of their home Districts. This was it.

"So," Johanna said slowly, finally breaking the silence. "Who would like to go first?"

More silence.

"How bout," Haymitch spoke up, slamming his glass down on a table. "Let's just go by District."

"And how is that fair?" Enobaria crossed her arms.

"Come on Enobaria," Haymitch rolled his eyes. "Didn't you like the Capitol at one point?"

"Fine," she snapped, stepping towards the door before turning around. "At least I'll get this done and over with."

"She does realize that we're going to be only seconds behind her right?" James whispered to the others as Enobaria pulled the door open, causing the light to burst into the room followed by screams and flashing lights.

The screaming soon turned into Enobaria's name being yelled to the heavens as the flashing got more intense. Hope was sure that she was going to go blind before she could even leave the train.

"Well," Beetee wheeled forward and looked over his shoulder as some guards helped him down in his wheelchair. "Good luck."

All Hope could do was smile, her nerves getting the better of her, as Beetee wheeled away into a sea of dyed skin.

"Good?" Johanna asked Annie softly, who was staring blankly at the door.

Taking in a deep, shaky breath, Annie nodded before turning her eyes to look at the others. "Yeah. I'm good."

"We'll go together," James suggested. "The three of us."

Annie thought for a moment, looking like she wanted to argue, to say she was strong enough to do this on her own. But really, deep down, she knew she needed someone to do this with her.

The last time she was here, at the Capitol, was when it first hit her that Finnick was never coming back. She seen Katniss, Peeta, Gale, but no Finnick. No matter how hard she tried to be strong and do this on her own, she was going to need someone there. Someone to remind her what was real and what wasn't. And, seen the her son couldn't go with her, James and Johanna was just as good.

Nodding once more, Annie, Johanna and James made their way to the door.

"Mom?" Finnick spoke up. Annie turned to her son, taking in his looks that was oh so much like his fathers, and gave him a smile that didn't reach her eyes before James pulled the door opened and the three of them stepped into the sun.

The screams and shouts were even louder this time and Hope guessed part of it was because the Capitol now had a new face to pick and poke at.

"Ready?" Peeta turned to Katniss, taking her hand in his.

At the sound of her fathers voice, Hope's head snapped in his direction and, for the first time in Hope's whole life, she saw something in her fathers eyes she thought she'd never see.

Fear.

The image of her father's eyes turning ice cold and him yelling at her mother suddenly flashed before Hope's eyes, and that's when she realized it.

They still didn't know why Peeta had 'accidents' some times, but over the years, Hope started to put the pieces together. She knew, Snow had something to do with it. The Capitol had something to do with it. They were the reason her father would suddenly turn on his family, try to kill his wife. And now, he was back in their hands, here for a damn party. He was back to the place that destroyed him.

"No," Katniss replied, shaking her head. "Not at all."

Unlike Peeta, Katniss had less fear in her eyes and more anger. Actually, angry showed not only in her eyes, but on her face as well. Katniss hated the Capitol, with every fiber in her body. She hated the Capitol almost as much as she loved Peeta and her children. This place was hell.

"Come on," Haymitch sighed, placing a hand on Katniss' and Peeta's shoulder as the three made their way to the door. "Just like old times."

"That's not comforting at all."

However, just before they made it to the door, Hope suddenly found her voice again and stepped forward.

"Haymitch, wait."

Stopping and turning around, the three Victors looked at Hope with confusion all over their faces. She just gave them all a small smile as Haymitch raised an eyebrow.

"Any last advice?"

Haymitch stared at Hope for a long while with narrowed eyes, however, he didn't see Hope. He saw Katniss, standing there, about to go into the arena.

Even though - thank whatever god there was above - no kids would even have to enter the Arena again, entering the Capitol was just as scary, if not more.

A smile finally broke on Haymitch's face as he looked upon Hope, her blue eyes holding both fear and bravery.

"Yeah," He nodded, turning back to the door. "Stay alive."

The door was pulled opened and the three remaining victors stepped into the flashing lights, with the door slamming shut behind them. Not that it matters. The screams were so loud when the three walked out that Hope could make out the words 'Girl on Fire' and 'Star-crossed lovers' clear as day.

The silence around them was deafening, the sound of the door slamming close seemed to echo off the walls around them for hours, when it was only a few seconds.

"Okay," Tessa sighed, causing Hope, Finnick and Hunter to turn their attention to her. "Here's the game plan-"

"Game plan?" Hunter raised an eyebrow. "When have any of our plans worked?"

"We all go out together," Tessa narrowed her eyes at Hunter before continuing. "And we move as fast as we can."

"Sounds like a solid plan." Finnick mumbled, which, unfortunately, Tessa heard and crossed her arms.

"I don't hear you coming up with anything better."

"Lets just go," Hope ran a hand through her hair. "The longer we wait here, the worse it's going to be. Let's just go with Tessa's game plan and get this over with."

No one made a comment as they all silently agreed. Now was no time for fighting with each other.

Finnick pulled Hope in for a quick hug, placing a kiss on top of her head before letting her go all together.

It may not seem like it, but this was hard. It was the first time anyone in the Capitol was getting a look at the four of them and the fact that Hope, Hunter, Finnick and Tessa knew what this place did to their parents made it hard for them to be even a little bit excited.

"Ready?" Hunter placed his hand on the door knob as he spoke softly, almost like he was trying to convince himself he was ready.

"Go ahead Hunt," Tessa nodded. "Release the monkeys."

Blood was pounding in Hope's ears. Hunter took a deep breath before slowly turning the doorknob and wrenching the door completely opened.

Hope didn't know which was louder, the sound of her heart in her ears or the sound of a thousand multicolored people yelling their names in their faces. It was all one big blur. Between all the colors and flashing lights, Hope could barely make out the roped off area. All four just kept their heads down - mainly because the lights were like looking into the sun - as they walked forward, towards the limo.

Hope could hardly make out what everyone was saying and yelling. Every now and then she could make out their names, people saying how they looked just like their parents or people just basically saying how excited they were to finally see them in person.

In felt they were walking through the sea of screams and colors forever, when it was really only a few minutes. By the end of it, Hope just wanted to break out into a run and get out of there.

Finally, the black limo make into view, and a man opened the door for the four of them.

Quickly, they all slid in, the door shutting behind them, cutting off the screams. There was a buzzing in Hope's ears from the lake of noise there was now and she closed her eyes, taking a deep breath.

"Well," Finnick sighed, running a hand through his hand before draping his arm around Hope's shoulders. "Can we go home now?"

* * *

"So," Johanna walked into the sitting area, drink in hand. "I think today went over better than expected."

The car ride to where they were all staying was quiet for the most part. Even though Hope, Hunter, Finnick and Tessa would rather be anywhere but the Capitol at this point, they were still amazed by all the buildings and people they drove past. Granted, for the most part, they weren't amazed in a good way, but still.

Really, the only talking being done was by Effie, who didn't even seem to notice no one was listening to her one bit. She just kept talking on and on about what the Capitol life was like today and everything President Paylor had done or was up to over the years.

Meanwhile, Enobaria just sat with her arms crossed, glaring into space. Beetee stared out the window for most of the trip back, while Haymitch had his head in his hands, looking like he really wanted to either hit Effie for talking or have a drink. Johanna sat with her head rested on the head rest while James, like his daughter and her friends, looked around in wonder - after all, this was his first trip to the Capitol also. Katniss and Peeta both just stared blankly into space, holding hands while Annie stared down at her wedding ring, twisting it around her finger.

No one wanted to be in this place one bit.

They finally reached a very tall building and, following Effie, as people on the streets stopped to get a look and whisper about them, they piled into the elevator, going to the very top.

"These," Effie pointed to a door on the left and right, the only two doors in the hallway. "Are your rooms. I figured the parents could have one room and the kids could have the other. I don't know what you four," she gave the kids a smile. "Get up to when the parents aren't around, but either way, have fun."

Tension grew around everyone as they all thought of the last time the foursome got together without the parents, however, Effie didn't seem to notice.

"Well," Effie looked down at her watch. "It's late. I should be going. Get some rest, all of you. I'll see you tomorrow for the big party!" With one finally smile and wave, Effie disappeared into the elevator, leaving the victors and children in the hallway.

After a few exchange of words, they all agreed that the rooms would be just as Effie said, parents in one room, kids in the other - though Enobaria wasn't too happy because there was more victors than kids, but the others didn't care. So, in the end, the kids go the smaller room on the left while the victors got the big five bedroom one on the right (Haymitch agreed to take the couch seen that he would pass out on it anyways).

"Yes," Enobaria agreed, crossing her legs and taking a sip of her drink. "But we're still here."

"We'll have to make do," Beetee sighed. "It's only for a week. Then we don't have to come back. Ever."

"Thank the lord."

Meanwhile, Annie sat on one of the couches by herself, her legs tugged under her as she stared of blankly, twisting her ring.

While Johanna, James, Enobaria and Beetee continued their conversation, Peeta - who just came back from getting a drink and noticed Annie - walked over and joined her.

"How are you holding up?" Peeta asked her softly.

"Well, I'm holding up." She replied, before sighing. "I don't know. Okay, I guess. I just... I'm trying to be strong you know." For the first time in a while, Annie teared her eyes away from her ring and looked at Peeta. "I don't want to break down. Not here. Not in front of all these people and Finnick. I don't want them to look at me as the poor, mad girl from District Four anymore." Annie finished, taking a deep, shaky breath.

"Annie," Peeta started, bringing her attention back to him. "You are the strongest person I know. Look at everything you went through and you raised a kid all by yourself. Not many people can do that. And look how amazing he turned out. Finnick would truly be proud." Peeta gave her a smile, taking her hand. "You'll be fine this week. We'll be there for you."

"Thank you." Annie smiled gratefully at him. "How about you? How are you doing."

Now it was Peeta's turn to sigh as he ran a hand through his hair. "I don't know. Today, everything happened so fast that my brain still doesn't know whats going on. I'm just... I don't want someone to say something and something to happen at this party that triggers an attack."

"That won't happen Peeta." Annie tried to reassure him, but Peeta just shook his head.

"You don't know that Annie."

"Yes we do." Peeta and Annie looked up and saw Katniss walking towards them, taking a seat next to Peeta. "Nothing like that is going to happen. Not here, not now."

"She's right," Johanna nodded, coming into the conversation. "We're all going to look out for each other. Besides, no friends of mine are going to show weakness to the Capitol."

Annie gave Johanna a smile before her attention turned towards the figure stumbling to the room.

"I'm going to kill that women." Haymitch grumbled as he flopped down into one of the chairs.

"Who?" James raised an eyebrow at him.

"Effie," Haymitch explained. "Apparently, she made sure there was only a limited supply of liquor here so I wouldn't get drunk. How the hell does she expect me to make it through the week without any drinks?!"

All anyone could do was roll their eyes at the old man, though, deep down, they felt the same way.

"Well, I have a question," Enobaria smirked at the five parents in the room, everyone now turning their attention to her. "What's this big story about 'tapes'?"

* * *

**_Thanks for all the love and support lovelies, it means a lot to me._**

**_Also, thank you to the amazing Jessica for being my beta on this story :)_**


	4. Beautiful

_**"The worst thing about being famous is the invasion of your privacy." - Justin Timberlake.**_

* * *

Make-up. Sparkles. Hair products. Nail polish. Hot tools. Sharp tools. Unknown tools. Tools that looked like that could be used for torture.

Hope wasn't sure where to look as her nose wrinkled in disgust and her blue eyes pinched together. Everywhere she looked there was a different tool, a tool she never seen before. Some unknown tools that - from what they told her - would either transform her hair, or remove it.

She really wasn't sure which one was more disturbing.

You would think that the big party they were attending would be at the end of the week. You know, like a grand finale or something. At least, that's what Hope thought. She figured they would have the whole week to get to know the Capitol a bit better, understand it more. But no. The big party just so happened to be tonight, the day after they got to this hellhole.

Which also meant that - lucky them - they had a whole week to waste away at the Capitol.

Clenching her jaw, Hope squeezed her eyes shut as a strip of hot, pink goop was ripped from her leg, removing all hair.

She had three people working on her. Each one had dyed skin, crazy tattoos and bright hair. She didn't bother to remember their names. She just sat in the chair as the only male worked on her hair, one girl did her nails and another removed the hair on her legs.

As she continued to be poked and picked at, Hope let her mind wonder, trying to think about anything but the stinging she felt as another strip was ripped from her leg.

* * *

Hope's eyes snapped opened as she shot up in bed, a loud, shirking scream could be heard from a few rooms down.

"What-" Finnick jumped up, only to fall off the bed and land on the floor, pulling some of the sheets with him.

Hope rolled her eyes. "My hero."

The door suddenly slammed opened and Hunter could be seen in the doorway, eyes wide as he stood there in nothing but his pajama pants.

"You heard it, too?"

"How could we not?" Finnick stood up, the sheets falling off him to show him just in his boxers. "Could wake the dead, she could."

"Funny," Hope said as she threw the covers off her and stood up, making her way to the door. "Hunter, will you make breakfast?"

"You aren't going to check on her?" Hunter raised an eyebrow at his sister.

"Why should I?" Hope shrugged. "That was Tessa's angry scream. If she was in danger, we'd know. Now, breakfast?"

And that's exactly where Tessa found them a few moments later when she finally came out of her room. Hope and Finnick were sitting at the breakfast nook as they watched Hunter - who had pancakes and bacon done - cook the eggs, all of them still in their pajamas.

"Did you not hear me scream?" She cocked an eyebrow at them as she sat down on one of the stools.

"Trust us, we did." Finnick glared at her as Hope rolled her eyes.

"Finnick fell out of the bed."

Instead of laughing and making funny of Finnick, like Hope was sure she would do, Tessa just continued to glared at the eggs Hunter was finishing up.

"Okay," Finnick sighed. "I'll bite. What's wrong?"

"I hate this place." Tessa stated which caused Hunter to narrow his eyes.

"That's nothing new."

"No, I can't even shower anymore." Tessa said. "All those buttons... All I want is to leave this damn place and take a normal shower."

"We all feel the same way Tess," Hope gave her a small smile and, out of the corner of her eye, she saw Finnick reaching for a muffin. "But, we're just gonna have to make the best of it. We'll stick it out and soon, we'll be out of this hellhole."

"You know what we need," Finnick swallowed a mouthful of muffin before he stood up and walked over to the TV, grabbing the remote. "We need to get our mind off of everything."

"Finnick," Hunter warned him. "I don't think watching TV is going to be the best way to 'get our minds off everything'."

All Finnick did was roll his eyes as he stood back-on of the TV, turning it on. "Really Hunt, what the worse that could happen."

A roar of clapping and cheering filled the room and, when Finnick saw the looks on the others faces, his own face fell.

"I set it up, didn't I?"

"Yes Finn," Hunter sighed. "You did."

All turning towards the TV, they saw Caesar Flickerman and Claudius Templesmith smiling and laughing as they talked to the audience about, what seemed like, yesterday when the Victors and their children got off the train.

"You're kidding me, right," Finnick ran a hand through his hair, throwing himself onto the coach. "Of all the things that could be on TV right now..."

"Let's watch." Tessa walked into the sitting room, sitting on the loveseat as everyone gave her an odd look.

"Seriously?" Hope raised an eyebrow as she sat down next to Finnick. "Not two minutes ago you were saying how much you hated this place."

"I know," Tessa shrugged. "But I would never pass up on the change to make fun of some Capitol monkeys. Besides," Tessa turned to Hope, raising her eyebrows. "Don't tell me you're not a little bit curious to see what they say about you."

"She has a point," Hunter spoke up, crossing his arms as he sat in the chair.

"Wait, wait, wait," Finnick said. "You're telling me that we are actually going to watch him?"

"Yes Finn," Tessa said, turning back to the TV. "Deal with it."

_"Now, let's talk about their children!"_ Caesar smiled brightly at the crowd as they roared and Claudius nodded in agreement.

_"What an amazing group of young adults,"_ Claudius commented.

_"And good looking, too,"_ Caesar laughed, causing the audience to cheering and also laugh in agreement. _"Even though we never saw much of them."_

"Even though he speaks the truth," Finnick commented, causing everyone else to roll their eyes. "I still hate him."

_"We did, however, get some pictures of them yesterday. And let me tell you, so much like their parents they are."_

_"Well, let us hope they don't have the same rebellious streak."_ Claudius commented, causing the audience to laugh.

"Funny." Tessa mumbled darkly.

The two continued to joke and laugh some more until the screen behind them changed and a picture of Hunter getting off the train yesterday suddenly appeared.

_"Hunter Mellark, so much like his father, don't you say?"_ Caesar said and Claudius nodded.

_"Just like looking into the past, aside from the eyes."_

_"Yes. His mother's eyes."_ Caesar said. _"Would you believe he's the baby of the family?"_

Claudius leaned in, eyes widen slightly. "_Really?"_

_"Yes, two or three years younger than his sister I believe."_

_"You would never say it."_

"That's not a compliment." Hope crossed her arms as her brother threw her a smirk.

"It is for me."

Then, the screen behind both Caesar and Claudius changed again and it now showed a picture of Tessa.

_"Robyn Foss, correct?_" Claudius looked from the screen behind them to Caesar.

"Seriously?" Tessa leaned her head on the back of the coach. "I hate them."

_"Yes, yes it is."_ Caesar nodded. _"Though I believe she goes by Tessa."_

_"She reminds me so much of Johanna, I'm scared to know what happens if someone calls her Robyn."_ Claudius laughed along with the audience.

"Wanna find out?" Tessa glared at the screen, causing the others to roll their eyes.

_"You're right, she reminds me a lot of Johanna,"_ Caesar agreed once the laughing died down. _"However, I think, she looks like her father also."_

_"Ah, yes. James Foss,"_ The screen behind them then changed to a picture of Tessa's father. _"Brave man, seen he got with Johanna."_

"This is ridiculous!" Tessa threw her arms in the air. "Who's idea was it to watch this again?!"

"Your's, Tess." Hope rolled her eyes and Tessa just glared at her.

_"And speaking of looking like your father,"_ the screen behind the two changed again and now, there was a picture of Finnick. _"Finnick Odair, the second."_ Caesar smiled.

_"So much like his father, he is."_ Claudius also smiled.

_"He could pass as his twin!"_

"I just wish he would shut up." Finnick mumbled, leaning back into the coach as Hope grabbed his hand.

_"For me Caesar,"_ Claudius leaned in. _"I still find it hard to believe, that after all this time, Finnick Odair and Annie Cresta were an item."_

Caesar nodded. _"They hid it well. Of course, I can't help but wonder, why did he pick-"_

"Oh, he better not finish that sentence." Finnick warned, his voice laced with venom, as he cut off Caesar and Claudius. He was shaking with anger as Hope grabbed his arm, trying to calm him down.

_"And lastly, Hope Mellark, the oldest of Katniss and Peeta's kids."_ Caesar smiled brightly.

_"Here's another example of looking just like your parents."_ Claudius pointed to the screen. _"When I see her, I see Katniss."_

_"Oh definitely,"_ Caesar nodded. _"But with Peeta's eyes. Right, ladies?"_ He smiled out into the crowd.

"Really?" Hope raised an eyebrow at the screen. After all, this was her father.

_"But you know what,"_ Caesar continued. _"They are Peeta's eyes, but I see a spark in them, a spark that is only held in Katniss' eyes."_

_"This little lady is going to surprise us some day."_ Claudius smiled out into the crowd, who clapped in agreement.

_"That she is!"_

"Yup," Hope nodded, sitting back with her arms crossed. "Too bad I'm not going to be here long enough to do so much as say hello."

_"Now, after years, we finally know what they look like,"_ Caesar said. _"All that's left now is to see their personalities, and I bet you any money, they are a lot more like their parents in more than just looks."_

_"Oh, I agree Caesar,"_ Claudius nodded. _"I just wish we got some better photos of them, don't you?"_ Claudius turned to the crowd, who cheered.

_"Well don't worry,"_ Caesar smiled brightly. _"I know for a fact there will be many photos taken from tonight's party."_

"Stupid," Tessa commented as Finnick turned off the TV. "Why are these stupid people so obsessed with us and our parents?"

Hunter shrugged. "Small minded people."

"Wait," Hope shot up. "Did he say-" However, her words were cut off by the door suddenly being opened and Effie walked in, seemingly out of breath.

"Good! You're up," she sighed. "Now, come on. It's time to get ready."

* * *

"Ow!" Hope jumped as the last stripped felt like it pulled off more skin than hair.

"Stop moving." The male commented. "We're just about done."

Resisting the urge to make a snappy comment and roll her eyes, Hope sat still for a few more moments, waiting for the torture to end.

If she could hardly deal with this, she could only imagine what Tessa was going through right now.

"There," one of the females said excitedly as she put on the last bit of Hope's lipstick. "Done."

Hope gave them a small smile as the three started talking to each other about their work. Commenting about how much like her mother she looked and how excited they were that they actually got to work on _the Hope Mellark._

Giving Hope one last exciting look, the three left the room. But not before saying that her stylists would be up in a moment.

Finally, Hope was left alone.

Cold. Naked. And alone.

Quickly, she wrapped the slick robe that was hanging on her - _the_ - bedroom wall around her body before standing in front of the full length mirror eyes closed.

Taking a deep breath, Hope slowly opened her eyes, until she was met by the reflection of a young lady. Her hair was longer than it ever was - thanks to fake hair - and now went down to her lower back. It was dark, curly and had a waterfall braid - Hope knew her braids - around the back with red, orange and gold streaks of hair peeking out from underneath. Hair eyes were coated in red and orange while her eyelashes were thick and black and her lips were bright red.

It took Hope a few moments to realize that, the girl staring back at her, was actually her.

Hope had never been so dressed up before in her life.

And the longer she stared at the mirror, the more she realized that they really tried to bring the girl-on-fire-look out in her hair and make-up.

Hope was so caught up in how amazing she truly looked that she jumped when the door suddenly opened and in walked three more people. Again, two girls and a boy. One girl had aqua spiked hair, while the other had green skin and the male orange corkscrew curls. They were all talking among themselves; however, the moment they walked through the door and saw Hope, they went silent.

"Oh, my!"

"Look at you!"

"Beautiful!"

All three of them spoke at once as the stepped closer to Hope, trying to get a closer look. They must have noticed the confused and scared looked on her face - after all, it wasn't every day three strangers got up in your face - because they backtracked and stepped back, just a little bit.

"We should introduce ourselves," The women with aqua spiked hair said. "I'm Venia."

"Flavius." The male spoke up, smiling brightly at her.

"And I'm Octavia." The last women also smiled. "We were your mother's prep team."

"Prep team?" Hope repeated, her voice laced with confusion.

"Yes," Flavius nodded. "I'm sure you heard of Cinna," When Hope nodded, her continued. "Well, he was your mother's designer, while the three of us did hair, make-up and nails."

"Oh," Hope nodded, in understanding.

"We just finished getting your mother ready," Venia explained as she walked over to the wall and took the black garment bag off the hook. "But we wanted to be the ones to help you get dressed."

"And that's it?" Hope pointed at the bag in Venia's hands, a sudden nervousness building in her stomach. She saw what people in the Capitol wore, and she did not want to dress up like them.

"Oh, don't worry," Flavius laughed lightly. "It's one of Cinna's designs. We got it out of his design book."

"Now, we need to get you into the dress," Octavia clapped her hands together. "We're running out of time!"

Quickly and without any troubles, Hope stripped from the safety of her robe. As she stood there, feeling very self-conscious, Octavia, Flavius and Venia took the dress out of the bag and helped her into it.

"Beautiful," Venia smiled brightly as the three stepped back, taking a good look at Hope. "Simply beautiful."

"Of course it is, Venia," Flavius said. "Cinna's work is always flawless."

"And the colors," Octavia clapped her hands as she spoke up. "The colors in the hair and make-up pop!"

"You're so right."

As the three stylist continued to talk and comment about their work, Hope closed her eyes and took a deep breath before she finally turned around to the look in the mirror, her eyes still closed.

Slowly opening them, Hope took in her make-up and hair once more before her eyes fell onto the breathtaking dress she wore. It was black with an undertone of gold. It was to the floor with a very deep neckline, a thick waist band and her back was exposed. On her feet was also a pair of short - thank god - black heels, and she wore a gold bracelet.

"Do you like it?"

Hope's eyes snapped to the reflection of Flavius, Octavia and Venia in the mirror, all of who were staring at her with hopefully eyes.

"Yes," Hope choked out. "It's… it's amazing. I'm speechless."

"I'm so glad," Venia cheered along with the others.

Hope turned around and gave them a smile when Octavia walked forward and gave her a hug, taking her off guard a bit.

"Oh, Hope," Octavia pulled back as the others stepped forward and also gave her a hug. "Cinna would have loved you."

"He really would," Flavius nodded.

"Thank you." Hope didn't know what else to say as she gave them all a small smile.

Venia cleared her throat as she stepped back. "Now, we must get going." She told Hope as they all started to pick up their things and head to the door. "Effie will be in shortly to get you, along with the others. And Hope," Venia gave her a smile, the other two already out the door. "You truly do look beautiful."

Hope gave her one last smile as the door closed and she was once again left alone. Only this time she wasn't cold or naked.

Sighing, Hope walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge, suddenly realizing how tired her cheeks felt from all the smiling she had been doing over the past few hours. Too bad she had to smile for the next five, in front of strangers as she shook their hands and pretended to find them interesting.

Was she really about to do this? Was she really about to go out there and face hundreds of people. People who were so excited to finally meet Hope Mellark, daughter of the star-crossed lovers.

What if they started asking questions? Questions Hope didn't know the answers too. After all, these people probably thought Hope lived and breathed the Hunger Games, with her growing up with Victors as parents and bring close to other Victors also. Hope didn't know the Hunger Games like these people. She only find out it was a real thing five years ago, and even now she still didn't have all the answers.

The sound of knocking on the door brought Hope back and she couldn't help but sigh and slowly stand up from the bed.

"Okay Effie. Take me to this thing so we can get this done and over wi- Oh, mom."

Standing in the doorway, Katniss was dressed in an elegant black dress with her hair in curls and an up do and her make-up matched Hope's.

"Black the theme this year?" Hope nodded towards her mother's dress and Katniss gave her a small smile.

"They thought it was fitting," She explained. "This is a funeral, kind of."

"Right," Hope nodded. "I thought Effie was coming to get me?"

"She is. I just have something for you." Katniss stepped in the room and walked over to Hope. "Think of it as part of your birthday gift."

Confused, Hope watched her mother with narrow eyes as she pulled her hands out from behind her back. In her hand was her mockingjay pin. Only, it wasn't a pin anymore. It was now a necklace. The beautiful gold mockingjay was placed onto the end of a long gold chain.

"It was your father's idea, really," Katniss said. "Seeing that you're now an adult and all. Plus, Haymitch got a kick out of the idea."

"He did?" Hope raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah," Katniss laughed. "He said something along the lines of, seeing the Capitols faces when the daughter of Katniss Everdeen walks out wearing the mockingjay pin."

Hope couldn't help but laugh at the thought. Haymitch was right, their faces would be priceless.

"Here," Katniss led her daughter over to the full-length mirror, standing behind her.

Placing the necklace around Hope's neck, Katniss clipped it in place before letting it fall down her chest.

"There," Katniss smiled before Hope turned around, giving her mother a hug.

"Thank you." She whispered as she felt her mother kiss her head.

"You're welcome, dandelion," Katniss pulled back, smiling down at her daughter. "You look beautiful."

"Well, you were the inspiration," Hope smirked as Katniss laughed. However, before she could say anything, the bedroom door flew open and Effie was standing in the doorway.

"It's time!" She smiled brightly at the mother-daughter pair. "Katniss! You need to go back with Peeta now. Hope, we're going to meet Finnick, Tessa and Hunter."

After saying goodbye to her mother and hugging her once more, Katniss left the room. Hope was now all alone with Effie, who looked like she was about to burst into tears at the sight of Hope standing there in her dress.

Once Effie finally calmed down, and stopped telling Hope how beautiful she looked, the two left the safety of the bedroom and walked down to the hotel lobby, where Finnick, Tessa and Hunter would meet them.

As they walked down the hall, the sound of both their heels echoing of the walls, it finally, officially, hit Hope.

They were in the Capitol. They were about to meet hundreds of people. They were heading to a party. A party for the Hunger Games.

Her head started to swim with different thoughts as the elevator raced down to the lobby and, as it dinged and the door opened, Hope felt like she was going to be sick. The gold chain around her neck feeling like it weighed a ton.

* * *

**_Thanks for all the love! Head over to my profile and click the link under the "If I Knew Then" summary to see the looks for both Hope and Tessa. Let me know what you think :)_**


	5. Remember

_**"I never wanted to be famous. I only wanted to be great." - Ray Charles.**_

* * *

Hope took a deep breath, causing a number of unfamiliar smells to fill her nose. She couldn't smell the fresh air. She couldn't smell the trees of Twelve or the waters of Four. Now, all that filled her nose was a mix of multiple perfumes along with unknown food, with a faint smell of roses.

They only just got here - to President Paylor's mansion, where the party was being held - but already, Hope's feet were starting to hurt from the heels and her face was feeling greasy from all the make-up that was caked on top of it.

The four were standing behind a closed door, a door that lead to the balcony that over looked the whole party. Music was flooding through the door, mixed with different voices and laughter.

No one spoke as they waited for Effie to come out, to tell them they were ready from them. They were all too nervous. Hope was sure her heart was going to jump out of her chest and her stomach was knotted up.

Suddenly, a cool hand touched her bare back, causing a shiver to run down her spine as her head snapped to her right, only to find Finnick staring at her. His face held a light layer of make-up and shimmered gold, while his hair was now a more tamed version of his curls.

"Stop." Finnick spoke in a soft voice, his green eyes staring into Hope's blue ones. "It'll be fine."

All Hope could do was nod as she drew in a shaky breath, her eyes flicking to the door then back to Finnick, who gave her a loving smile.

"You look beautiful by the way," He pulled her close and placed a light, soft kiss on her cheek, before pulling back, his hand still on her back.

"Thank you." Hope spoke so softly, she was sure Finnick didn't even hear her. However, he smiled down at her and, before he got the change to comment, the door opened and Effie walked in.

"Okay," Effie clapped her hands together, smiling brightly at them. "They're ready!"

Just as the words left her mouth, Hope felt her heart drop before it started to beat even faster - if that was possible. She shivered, Finnick removed his hand and she could feel the cold air hit her hard where his warm hand was.

"And what do we do?" Tessa asked, raising an eyebrow, her dark eyes coated with greens and browns.

"Oh, it's easy," Effie waved her hand. "They'll announce your name and you just walk out, stop and smile for a moment, then walk down the stairs. You then stop, and wait on the floor as the rest of you walk down and your parents are announced. Then, the party will just continue."

Easy? Nothing about this was _easy_.

"Now remember," Effie continued on, not noticing the nervous looks on the young adults' faces. "Smile, chins up, eye contact. Everyone out there can't wait to get a good look at you. All their attention will be on you."

"And is that supposed to calm us down?" Tessa's voice was sharp as her eyes narrowed in on Effie, who sighed.

"Okay, listen," She spoke, her face and voice suddenly gave away her true age. "I'm going to tell you something I never told Katniss and Peeta, because I never could." Effie's looked them all in the eyes. "Just, be yourselves. Who cares if it's what the Capitol wants to see or not. This isn't the Hunger Games anymore, and you should show them that. Show them that they don't own you and you're your own person." Effie paused and took a breath as Hope and the others watched her, not knowing how to react.

They were all quiet for a few moments, only the sound of music and laughter coming from behind the closed doors was heard. Until a smile broke out of Effie's face and she clapped her hands together, causing Hope to jump slightly.

"Also," Effie said, her voice once again holding that awful Capitol accent. "Have fun!"

After wishing them all good luck and telling them she'd see them again soon, Effie walked back out the door and to the party, leaving the four of them standing there for a few more moments.

Hope tried her hardest to think of something to say, anything to tell her brother, boyfriend and best friend. But she couldn't. She couldn't find anything comforting to say and, before she knew it, the voice of Caesar Flickerman came flooding through the door.

"You have got to be _kidding_ me," Finnick groaned.

"Well, who did you think it would be?" Tessa shot him a quick glance before turning back to the door.

"I was praying it would be anyone but him, to be honest."

_"And now… the moment you've all been waiting for-"_

"Is it too late to make a run for it?" Hope spoke in a low voice.

"If we kick off the heels now, we should get far enough away that they won't find us." Tessa answered, but no one moved.

_"You've heard about them-"_

"Can I punch this man in the face yet?"

"Only If I can slap him right after."

"Sounds good, Tess."

_"Seen quick pictures-"_

"If only I finished that time machine." Hunter spoke up, causing the others to turn their heads towards him.

"You were making a time machine?" Tessa raised an eyebrow.

"No. I was trying to lighten the mood."

_"Now, get ready to meet them in person!"_

"Finn, if you get us out of here, I will let you teach me how to gut a fish."

"Not fair," Finnick gave his girlfriend a little glare. "That's a lose-lose situation for me."

_"First up, the daughter of Victor Johanna Mason, the one and only, Tessa Foss!"_

The sound of people cheering and clapping filled the air, but Tessa didn't move. She stayed rooted in the ground for what felt like forever, her mind blank and eyes glued on the door in front of her.

"Tess..." Hope spoke softly after a few seconds, causing Tessa to let out a breath before she slowly started to move forward.

Pausing with her hand on the door handle, Tessa turned around to share a look with Hunter, Hope and Finnick, her eyes showing just how worried and scared she really was.

"Come on Foss," Finnick teased lightly, giving her a small smirk. "Don't back out now."

"Me? Back out?" Tessa's lips turned up in the corner. "Never."

Pulling the double doors opened, Hope was blinded by the sudden bright lights and the roaring of the crowd. However, it only lasted for a few moments before the doors slammed shut behind Tessa and the cheering once again became background noise.

_"He's the son of the late Victor Finnick Odair and Victor Annie Cresta. Please welcome, Finnick Odair Junior!"_

Hope heard Finnick take in a sharp breath and when she looked, she found Finnick standing there with his jaw clenched and muscles tight with his eyes closed.

Reaching up, Hope placed a hand on his shoulder, causing Finnick to let out the breath he was holding. His eyes slowly opened as he turned to Hope and gave to a small, warm smile. However, Hope could tell by the look in his eyes that he was scared, nervous and wishing he could be back in the safety of District Four.

Still, Hope gave him her own smile, mouthing _'I love you'_, causing Finnick to mouth back _'You more'_ before he stepped towards the door and pulled it open, the crowd going crazy as they finally got a good look at Finnick the Second.

"Well brother," Hope turned to Hunter as Caesar started to quiet down the crowd. "This is it."

"And to think," Hunter chuckled. "If you weren't a nosy teenager we probably wouldn't be here right now."

"I don't know if that's a good thing or not." Hope said, turning back to the door.

Hunter opened his mouth, but the voice of Caesar Flickerman cut him off before he could say anything to his sister.

_"He's the youngest and only son of the star-crossed lovers Peeta Mellark and Katniss Everdeen. Hunter Mellark!"_

Brother and sister shared one last look, before Hope gave Hunter a small smile.

"Go on, Hunt," Hope nodded to the door. "Go show them just how strong our family is."

"Well, we are Mellarks." Hunter smiled back, before he slowly made his way towards the door and pulled it opened.

As Hunter stepped into the white light, Hope tried to block out all the yelling and clapping. She was all by herself now. Tessa, Finnick, Hunter, they've all gone through the door, and Hope was there to help them all, to tell them all it would be alright. But now, it was just Hope. There was no one there to tell her it would be alright or give her a warm hug, a friendly smile.

A million and one thoughts and feelings ran through Hope as she stood there, frozen on the spot. Her mind was working so fast to figure out what she was feeling and thinking that Hope started to feel light-headed.

She started to think about all the things that could go wrong. From the little things like falling down the stairs to the fact that someone may shoot her on the spot because she is Katniss Everdeen's daughter.

_"Now lastly, put your hands together for the daughter of Peeta Mellark and Katniss Everdeen. The beautiful, Hope Mellark!"_

All the thoughts that were running through Hope's hand, all the different emotions she was feeling a moment ago that made her feel like she was going to be sick disappeared the minute Caesar called her name. Now, her mind was blank and she felt nothing.

Her feet started to slowly move without her even realizing what was going on. She just let her feet carry her as she reached the doors. Then, slowly, her hand moved to the doorknobs, her fingers curling around the cold metal. Taking a few deep breaths, Hope closed her eyes for a moment before she finally decided to just get this done and over with.

Pulling the doors opened, Hope was met with the roaring of the crowd and a blinding light.

It took a few seconds of blinking before the light dimmed down and Hope was able to see in front of her. It was still too bright for Hope to get a good look out into the crowd, but by the way her ears were starting to ring from all the noise, she realized that was a good thing.

As she slowly started to walk forward, her mind worked over time to remember everything Effie had told her.

_Walk one foot in front of the other. Shoulders back. Head up. Don't over think it._

Thankfully, Hope made it to the front of the balcony next to Caesar Flickerman without tripping. But she wasn't out of the clear yet. She still had to walk down the stairs.

"Look at you!" Caesar laughed with glee as he placed a hand on Hope's back, pushing her forward. "It's like looking at a mini Girl on Fire!"

The crowd cheered as Hope decided to play it safe and give Caesar a forced smile, the bright blue color of his hair hurting her eyes.

"So much like your mother you are, Hope, but I'm thinking you get that all the time." Caesar gave her a bright smile.

Hope surprisingly found her voice, the smile still on her face and starting to hurt her cheeks. "You have no idea, Caesar."

"Excellent!" Caesar laughed. "Well, Miss Mellark, I'm sure we will have an actual conversation soon."

Hope just continued to smile and nodded before Caesar called out her name once more and the crowd came back to life.

They continued to yell out her name over and over again as Hope turned and made her way to the stairs. She wrapped her fingers around the cool stone railing before she took her first step and slowly but carefully making her way down the stairs.

She was more there half-way down the steps when the light finally stopped following her and she heard Caesar starting to go on and on about how excited he was to finally met the Victor's children.

"Hey," Finnick reached out a hand once Hope finally reached the bottom step. "You did it."

"I think that was the most nerve-racking thing I've ever done in my life." Hope sighed as she placed her hand in Finnick's and they both made their way over to Tessa and Hunter.

"Careful, lovebirds," Tessa hissed, nodded towards some nosy Capitol people.

Realizing what Tessa meant, Finnick and Hope reluctantly let go of each other and moved to stay next to Hunter and Tessa, turning around and facing Caesar.

Tessa was right. If they wanted to keep their relationship a secret, they were going to have to be careful. Which was going to be hard, especially tonight.

After a few more moments of listening to Caesar go on and on, he finally started to announce their parents.

Enobaria was the first one to walk out. The crowd went crazy when they saw her in her black dress. She walked forward and stood next to Caesar, who started talking about how excited he was to have all the Victors back. By the end, Enobaria flashed the crowd her gold fangs, which made them go insane. But, Hope and the others could tell, as she walked down the stairs she was annoyed like hell and was rolling her eyes.

Enobaria joined the kids off on the side. She gave them all a smirk before turning to Caesar as he announced Beetee to come out.

Beetee wheeled out and, being the polite person he was, he tried his best to answer Caesar's questions, even though most of his answers were sarcastic and you could just make out the annoyance in his voice, all this seemed to go over the Capitol's heads as the cheered and clapped from him as he wheeled back out the door and came through a door on the lower ground, joining the group as Caesar announced for Annie.

Slowly, Annie walked towards Caesar and stood next to him. She looked beautiful in her long, black dress and mermaid hair, but they could also tell she was uncomfortable. As Caesar talked to Annie about her late husband, Finnick and how sorry he was, Annie just smiled and nodded, her hands folded in front of her. They could just make out the movement of her fingers as she twisted the gold band around her finger.

Johanna was the next to walk out the door, with James on her arm. Caesar looked beside himself as he started talking to James, asking him what it was like to live with _the _Johanna Mason. He didn't answer most of the questions however, mainly because Caesar didn't give him time to. Johanna, however, had a look of disgust and annoyance on her face, which reminded Hope a lot of the way she looked in her interview at the 75th Hunger Games.

As Caesar was telling them how he would talk to them soon, Johanna basically dragged James down the stairs and off to the side.

Haymitch walked out next, by himself, which Hope kind of thought was going to happen. She was pretty sure everyone from the Capitol wanted to see the star-crossed lovers by themselves, standing up there, just the two of them.

Caesar started talking about how Haymitch was the oldest one here and how grateful he must be feeling to have lived through everything he has. Haymitch just nodded, but Hope and the others could tell by the look on his face that he was just as annoyed as Johanna was. And that he really wanted a drink.

Lastly, Peeta and Katniss walked out the door, hand and hand. The crowd went insane as they stood side by side, next to Caesar as he told them basically the same questions he asked all the others. How life was, how excited they were to have them back at the Capitol. He told them how amazing and beautiful Hope and Hunter were, and how lucky the kids were to have they parents be Peeta Mellark and Katniss Everdeen.

Thankfully, the talking didn't last too long and soon, Katniss and Peeta were making their way down the stairs. Katniss' face showed how annoyed she was and Peeta took a deep breath, as if trying to calm himself down.

"You okay?" Hunter asked his father, his brows pinched together, concerned.

Taking another deep breath, Peeta nodded. "I will be."

"So," Tessa looked around at the crowd of people as the music started back up and people started to dance. "Now what do we do?"

"Now," Haymitch took a wine glass off a tray from a passing waiter. "Now we drink so much that we fool ourselves into thinking we're actually having fun."

"Fine by me," Tessa shrugged, taking a glass off another passing tray.

"My dearies!" The high-pitched voice of Effie was heard through the air as she showed up next to the group. "You all look beautiful! And did a wonderful job," She smiled at the kids before giving Tessa a pointed look. "Though you could have smiled more, miss."

Again, Tessa shrugged. "You smile when you're happy. And trust me, I'm far from happy."

Effie gave Tessa a disappointed look, before sighing and shaking her head.

"Anyways," A smile came back on her lips as she looked up at the others. "Don't just stand there. Go, mingle."

And that's exactly what they didn't do.

Effie left the group soon after, going to talk to some other Capitol monkeys. Deciding that they couldn't stay in the corner all night, the group split up. However, none of them went to talk to anyone, they mainly just walked around before finding a table and sitting down or standing off to the side.

They were an hour or so into the party. Katniss and Peeta were on the dance floor along with Johanna and James. While Annie and Beetee sat at the table, every now and then someone from the Capitol would walk up and talk to them. Enobaria was also at the table, but she was talking to no one. Haymitch was staying off to the stand, another drink in his hand as he moved back and forth on his feet.

Meanwhile, Tessa somehow got dragged into a conversation with two Capitol women, and she looked beyond pissed. Hunter ended up on the dance floor, being pushed between different women as he politely tried to get anyway, but it wasn't working.

"You look just like your mother, it's amazing!" Some Capitol man said to Hope, who was trying really hard not to look annoyed.

"It really is a pleasure to meet you. You're so beautiful, just imagine what you would look like with pink hair!" A woman laughed.

"Thank you. Umm, if you'll excuse me." Hope smiled quickly before turning and trying her hardest now to run to the food table.

Looking at all the odd food and trying to pick what to eat, Hope could feel eyes on her. When she looked up, she found about a dozen people staring at her. However, once she met their eyes, they looked away, talking to themselves.

_Keep calm. Don't react._

"Hey."

Eyes snapping open, Hope looked to her left and saw Finnick standing there, a glass of champagne in each hand.

"I know you don't like to drink," Finnick lifted one of the glasses slightly when he saw Hope staring it. "But I thought-"

"Give it here," Hope reached out and took the glass out of Finnick's hand, bringing it to her lips and took a big gulp.

Closing her eyes, Hope swallowing the liquid, feeling it burn her throat as it went down before her stomach became warm. When she opened her eyes, she seen Finnick staring at her, wide eyed.

"Okay then,"

"I need something to help this night go by a little less painful," Hope explained. "And if it's alcohol I need, so be it."

Finnick looked thoughtful for a moment before he shrugged. "If that's the case," He held up his glass. "Cheers."

Hope let out a light laugh as she tapped her glass against Finnick's. As she took a sip, she heard a hear-pitched voice walk up to them.

"Oh my word!" A girl with hot pink hair gasped as she walked up to Hope and Finnick, a man and another girl following her. "Hope Mellark and Finnick Odair, together!"

Hope felt her heart beat start to race as she shared a panicked look with Finnick, her mind working over time trying to find when them both slipped up and showed that they were a couple.

"Oh, the memories it brings back," The women with sickly orange skin smiled, causing Hope and Finnick to now look at her, confused.

"Memories?" Finnick questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Why yes," The man nodded. "We remember watching Finnick and Katniss on screen together in the 75th Hunger Games. And now, 25 years later, here you two are! Their own children!"

The women with hot pink hair clapped her hands together. "This is a very exciting time!"

_The number of times I heard that tonight,_ Hope thought, her heart calmer then it was a moment ago once she realized they weren't on to them.

"Yes, very exciting." Finnick gave them a bright smile before turning his head away slightly, taking a drink of his champagne and rolling his eyes.

Hope had to take a drink from her own glass to stop herself from laughing out loud.

"My, oh my!" The man squealed. "You are so much like your father, it's incredible."

"Tell me Finnick, how old are you?" The orange-skinned women asked, which got her a confused look.

"Ah, 23." Finnick shared a look with Hope, who was just a confused as he was. Why would they care about how old Finnick is?

"And is there a special lady in your life? Or maybe _ladies._" The other women smiled sweetly.

Even more confused there before, Finnick looked lost as he tried to think of an answer. Thankfully, however, the man let out a chuckle, saving Finnick from having to say anything.

"Now ladies, lets leave the poor boy alone to enjoy his night."

"I'm just saying, Gauis," She flicked her long pink hair over her shoulder. "Look at all the things his father was doing at that age. Or do you not remember."

"Oh, I remember."

"Really, Savera," Orange-skinned lady laughed lightly. "Who doesn't remember. It's _the _Finnick Odair after all."

As the three continued on with their conversation about the late Finnick Odair, Hope looked between them, eyes pinched together. She'd never been so confused in her life. What were they talking about? Hope knew it was something to do with the Hunger Games - anything anyone talked about tonight was about the Hunger Games - but there seemed to be something _more._

It didn't take a mastermind to realize this was one of the secrets that was kept from them.

Glancing over at Finnick, Hope watched as his eyebrows pinched together, more in anger than confusion. His eyes held so much confusion, saddest and anger that he looked like he was ready to blow up. In all the time Hope has known Finnick, she never seen him look so ready to punch someone in the face.

"Of course," Pink-haired Savera smiled, turning to Finnick. "All this is nothing you don't already know."

"After all," Gauis added. "Everyone says your father was plain _amazing._"

"Right, you know what-" Finnick took a step forward, his fist clenching as if he really was about to punch them, but Hope grabbed his hand.

"Finn," She spoke, her voice making him stop in his tracks, but he didn't turn. "Let's go dance," Hope then turned to the three strangers and gave them a forced smile. "Nice to meet you."

Hope faintly heard them say goodbye, but she didn't care. She just dragged Finnick onto the dance floor before spinning around and placing one hand on his shoulder, the other grabbed his hand.

They danced in silence for a few moments as Finnick tried to calm down. Hope could feel the tension in his shoulders and see that his eyes were still fuming. He also gripped onto her hand like it was his lifeline.

"Finn,"

Hearing her soft voice, Finnick's eyes snapped to Hope's. It was then that she realized this was the closest they were the whole night and, she could tell by the look in Finnick's eyes that he realized it also.

"Thank you," Finnick sighed, causing Hope to give him a confused look.

"For what?"

"For getting me away from them," Finnick explained. "I didn't want to say something that would come back and bite me. It's just... the things they were saying..."

"I understand Finn," Hope gave him a soft smile. "You don't have to explain yourself."

"I know, I know," Finnick spun Hope around and brought her closer there she was before, dropping his voice. "I don't understand what they were talking about. The things they were saying about dad, the way they were talking about him. None of it made any sense to me."

Hope could all be see the wheels turning in Finnick's mind. She knew his mind was working overtime right now to try and think of why they were talking about his dad like that.

He may not say anything or act like it, but still not knowing everything about his father bugged Finnick to no end. Hope knew he wished that his mother would just open up and tell him, tell him everything that happened to his father before his untimely death. Plus, hearing these Capitol monkeys back there talk about his father like they knew him their whole lives didn't help Finnick one bit.

As she watched Finnick, Hope wished there was something she could say, something she could do to make him feel all better. But she knew there wasn't. She didn't know what he was going though, she didn't know what it was like to lose your father. The only thing she could do was be there for him. And even right now, she couldn't completely do that.

"I know what you're thinking."

Looking up into Finnick's eyes, Hope saw a small smirk on his face as he stared back at her.

"What?" Hope raised an eyebrow, giving him a small smile.

"Don't worry about me," Finnick shook his head at her. "I know you are trying to think of a way to make me feel better. But trust me, just being able to dance with you right now is already making me better."

Hope gave him another smile as the two continued to dance. There was nothing more she wanted to do then to kiss him. To wrap her arms around his neck, place her fingers in his hair and kiss him.

But she knew she couldn't. Not here.

Just as the song came to an end and a new one started, Hope felt a tap on her shoulder.

Pulling away from Finnick, they both looked and saw an older man, who Hope never saw before in her life, standing there, in a nice black suit.

"Do you mind?" He turned to Finnick while holding his hand out to Hope.

Sharing a look with Hope, Finnick shook his head before clearing his throat.

"I'll find you later, okay?"

Hope nodded and shared one last look with Finnick before he walked away. However, Hope still didn't take the man's hand. He wasn't dressed like the rest of the Capitol monkeys who talked to Hope, but still, she didn't know this man.

"Come on now," The man chuckled. "I don't bite."

"I don't even know your name," Hope pointed out, but this time, she did take his hand.

"True," The man nodded as the two started to dance. "Plutarch Heavensbee."

"The plan," Hope mumbled to herself as she put name and face together and realized this is the man Haymitch was talking about when they watched the 75th tape.

"I'm sorry?"

"Oh, nothing," Hope shook her head and smiled at her. "Hope Mellark."

"Oh, I know," Plutarch pointed out as he looked down at her. "I only have a few moments, but I wanted to meet you."

"Why?" Hope raised an eyebrow.

"You know, this is how I met your mother also," Plutarch smiled at her. "At a party at this very place. Danced with her, too. Though, I have to say, you are a lot more laid back then she was." Plutarch chuckled.

"Oh, now you see, you shouldn't have said that," Hope smirked at him. "I'm told I can be a lot like my mother."

"I've been told that too," Plutarch said. "You know, Hope, you _are_ just like your mother. Not just in looks, but in the way you act also. The way you care about the people you love, it's just like your mother. I only just met you, but I can say I know for a fact you would do anything to protect your loved ones, won't you."

Hope could feel the blush on her cheeks, but she still nodded and smiled. "You're good."

Once again, Plutarch chuckled before he stopped and turned to Hope, looking down at her.

"Sorry to cut this short, but I must get going," he said. "I'm sure I'll be seeing you around Hope," Plutarch gave her a smile and nod before he turned and walked away.

Hope stood there for a few moments, trying to recollect her thoughts. However, before she even got a chance to turn, she saw everyone else - Finnick, Tessa, Hunter, her parents, everyone - walking towards her, which caused a confused look to form on her face.

"Whats going on?" Hope turned to her mother as Finnick came and stood by her side, standing as close as he could without looking suspicious.

However, all Katniss could do was look at her daughter with sad eyes. Not sad eyes for Hope, but sad eyes for herself. Katniss' eyes were filled with more sadness and pain then Hope had ever seen. Before Katniss could even open her mouth to speak, that sound of someone clearing their throat caused the crowd to die down and stop moving.

Looking up in front of her, Hope saw Caesar, staring down at them with a sad look on his face. The only thing Hope couldn't figure out, was if it was a real look or a fake one.

"Excuse me, everyone," Caesar addressed the crowd as everyone looked up at him. "I'm sorry to interrupt such a good time, but it's time to address the reason we are all here in the first place."

Hope understood than. This was the reason they made this trip, the reason they were all dressed in black: to remember the fallen.

Anger pulsed though her veins. This wasn't right. The Capitol was the reason for all the deaths in the first place. If it wasn't for them, Hope would still have her Aunt and Uncles, Finnick would still have his father. Their parents wouldn't always be so god damn sad. Her mother wouldn't have nightmares and wake up in the middle of the night screaming, her father wouldn't have to stop and grip the back of a chair so he wouldn't kill Katniss.

And now, here they were, standing in the middle of the Capitol as Caesar acted so sad. As the Capitol monkeys acted like they lost someone who they cared about, someone who the loved.

"Twenty-five years ago today," Caesar continued on. "The Hunger Games ended. I think I speak for all of us here when I say, it took us here at the Capitol awhile to realize just how... good this choice was."

There were a few murmurs of agreement around Hope as Caesar nodded his head. Hope raised her eyebrow. She had a hard time believing that.

"Not only did we lose young ones in the 75 years of The Hunger Games, we lost most of our beloved victors in the 75th Games, and then some more in the war that followed." The lights dimmed as a screen suddenly appeared behind Caesar. "So, let us all take a moment to remember those we lost."

Caesar stepped out of the way so he couldn't be seen anymore, but he could still be heard as he announced the names of the ones that were killed because of The Hunger Games.

They only showed a brief picture of the kids that were killed because of Games, but a few of them Hope remembered from the tapes. Like, Maysilee, Samara, Randy, Marissa, Dylan, Rue.

The tension in the air was thick, with the Capitol watching the screen with sad eyes, some had tears pouring down their faces, others were sobbing aloud. Meanwhile, the group of Victors and their kids in the middle were angry. Sure, they were sad, especially when the pictures of the ones they knew and fought with came on screen - Annie couldn't even look at Dylan - but they were angry.

This was wrong. They shouldn't be doing this at the Capitol, the place that destroyed and killed so many.

Then, they got to the victors who were killed in the 75th Games, and of course - the Capitol loved their Victors - they showed a number of pictures of each Victor.

They started with Cashmere and Gloss, showing multiple pictures of each, and worked the way up the Districts.

Every time someone's picture came on screen, Hope couldn't help but picture how they died. When Mags' picture came up, all Hope could see was her running into the fog. Or how the morphling from District Six pictures were replaced with an image of her jumping in front of Katniss and getting attacked up a monkey.

"And now," Caesar's voice filled the air. "For the people who gave their lives fighting so we could be where we are today."

A number of different pictures flashed on screen and people who fought against the Capitol or for the Capitol. Hope didn't really know many of the faces, but she did feel like she was punched in the gut when Caesar read out the name "Primrose Everdeen" and a picture of her Aunt came on screen.

She felt Finnick's fingers brush against hers, but he didn't hold her hand. Hope tried to turn towards him, but her eyes were glued to the screen. She could hear her mother let out a small sob and she felt her brother give her shoulder a gently squeeze, but that was it.

Just when she thought to pain and coldness was gone after seeing her Aunt's young face up there, she was hit once more when Caesar announced the next name.

"Finnick Odair."

Looking to her right without turning her head, Hope watched as Finnick went from sad to angry then to confused, all in a matter of minutes. It wasn't until she turned back to the screen that she realized why.

It wasn't seeing his father up there that made Finnick shake with anger and confusion, it was the pictures they showed.

There was pictures of Finnick Sr. like the kids have never seen him before. Pictures of him smirking at the camera, different ladies on his arms, posing and looking like he owned the place. It was a side of Finnick Sr. they had never seen.

"I'm going to rip them apart," Hope heard Johanna mumble from her left.

Turning her head, Hope watched as Finnick tried to calm himself, but it wasn't working.

Looking back up at Caesar, who was now going on and on about what a great loss it had been, Hope took a deep breath and she reached out and intertwined her fingers in Finnick's, not caring at that moment what the Capitol would say or do if they found out about them, Finnick needed her right now.

As Caesar came to the end of his speech, Hope could basically feel the blood rushing through Finnick's veins just because of their simple touch.

"Let us raise out glasses," Caesar spoke as Hope turning her head and was met up Finnick's sea green eyes. She knew, in that moment, just what he was thinking. Just what he wanted to do. Just what he _needed_ to do. And, Hope knew, as everyone around them raised their glasses, that she would help him, no matter what.

"To the heroes of The Hunger Games!"

* * *

**So sorry for the long wait, but I'm finally moved into my apartment and got into the swing of University, so I'm hoping to update more now. Oh, and I also -finally- have a new laptop, which is a plus!**

**Thank you for all the reviews and support, it really means the world to me!****  
**

**Be sure to follow me of twitter - ****lovingawkward - and on tumblr - lovingandawkward.**

**Fun Fact: The part where Hunter joked about making a time machine was actually a stab at what this story was going to be about. I was going to have the kids travel back to District 13 because of a time machine Hunter made but decided, in the end, that I wanted this story to be more ****realistic** (well, as realistic as it can be)

**Don't forget to review, xoxo :)**


	6. Hope

_**"I think that when you are famous every weakness is exaggerated." - Marilyn Monroe.**_

* * *

The moment Hope opened her eyes the next morning, she felt like she'd been hit by a train. She heard stories - mainly from Tessa - about what it felt like to be hungover. It was actually one of the reasons why she didn't really like drinking in the first place. However, the one glass of champagne she had at the party definitely didn't give her a hangover.

She felt like she just woke up from the worst sleep in her life. Well, she wasn't really sure which was worse: waking up with nightmares about the Hunger Games, or getting no sleep because of a stupid Capitol party.

They didn't get back from the party until well after midnight anyways, but because of Finn, Hope never got to sleep until going on four.

He was so full of anger and energy when they got back to the room that Hope had to force him into the bathroom to shower. And even then, she could hear him mumbling to himself as she ripped the fake pieces of hair out of her head.

Hope had never seen him like this before in her life. Finnick wanted answers. He wanted answers now. Hope knew that, but she spent almost two hours telling him to wait, at least until tomorrow. They couldn't get any answers now, not when they didn't even know where to start.

"Why?" Finnick argued, arms crossed as his paced across the floor. "Why can't we start looking now?"

"Because Finn," Hope sighed from her spot on the foot of the bed. "One, it's two in the morning, you need sleep. And two, we don't even know where to start looking or what to look for."

Hope knew this party was a bad idea. They all did. They knew nothing good was going to come out of it. Everyone in the Capitol was just stupid and needed to get their heads out of their asses. When would they realize that, maybe they didn't want to remember the war? That maybe, the survivors didn't want to relive their past?

Sighing again, Hope ran a hand through her hair, her eyes starting to sting from how tired she was. But she couldn't sleep. Not know. Not with Finnick pacing across the room, his mind working overtime.

Before tonight, Finnick would never say it out loud, but it pained him not to know anything about his father. Hope knew he wanted, more than anything, for his mother to tell him about his father's past and what he was really like, especially after watching the tapes and seeing how Finnick Sr. acted in the games.

But even after five years, Annie wasn't ready. And really, Hope doubted she ever would be ready. What ever this big secret was about Finnick's dad, it was just that. _Big,_ and painful. Hope really thought that Annie would never come forward and say anything about the past.

Hope loved her Aunt Annie with all her heart; she was the sweetest person Hope knew, but right now, she wished more than anything that Annie would have just told Finnick about his father already. That way, she wouldn't have to see him like this.

In fact, Finnick was so riled up when they were getting ready to leave the party that he almost went up to his mother and asked her to tell him what the hell was going on, but - thankfully - Hope and Tessa stopped him. They knew it was just all the anger messing with Finnick's mind, and in the morning - if he did go to his mother - he would regret it with all his heart.

But now, Hope had a bigger problem on her hands. Where the hell were they going to start looking? It's not like they could just walk up to the closest Capitol _person_ and ask them what Finnick Sr's life was like before he died. After all, they were supposed to be _experts _on the Hunger Games, being Victors' kids and all.

So now, Hope had to deal with Finnick, who wasn't thinking straight whatsoever, and think of how they were getting answers while they were stuck at the Capitol for a few more days. And she really doubted that Finnick would be willing to wait until they got back to District Four to get answers.

Suddenly, Finnick came to a stop in the middle of the floor, right in front of Hope. He dropped his arms and his eyes went wide as Hope watched him with narrowed eyes.

"That's it," He whispered, before turning to Hope and speaking louder. "That's it!"

"What's it?" Hope asked, confusion written all over her face.

"The tapes!"

"What about them?"

"That's how we found out about the Hunger Games, right?" Finnick explained, looking at Hope as if Christmas came early. "That's how we got answers about the past before, right?!"

It didn't take long for Hope to catch on to what Finnick was saying. Slowly, she stood up and took a few steps closer to him as she spoke.

"Yes, Finn," Hope's voice was soft, as if she was talking to a child. "But there are no more tapes, remember? It ended with the 75th Games. There were no more tapes after that."

"There has to be!" Finnick threw his arms in the air. "There has to be more tapes. There has to be a tape telling us what happened after the 75th Games ended." Making his way over to the bed, Finnick sat on the edge, his head in his hands as Hope just managed to hear him say, "There has to be…"

It broke Hope's heart to see Finnick act this way. He was the funny one in their little group. He was the one who managed to cheer someone up when they were feeling down. He was the one with all the laughs and jokes. And now that he was the one who was upset and angry and confused, it was almost like there was no more laughter in the world.

Running a tired hand over her face, Hope walked over and sat next to Finnick on the edge of the bed, taking his hand in hers.

"Okay Finn," She spoke in a tired voice as Finnick looked up at her. "First thing tomorrow morning, we'll sit down with Tessa and Hunter, and figure out what we are going to do. And I promise you," She looked into Finnick's green, tired eyes as she spoke. "If there is a tape out there with answers on it, we _will_ find it."

They both sat there, staring at each other in silence for a few moments, until Finnick leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on Hope's lips.

"You're too good for me, you know?"

Normally, this would be the part where Hope would roll her eyes and argue back, but at that moment, she was too tired. So tired, that she didn't think she could even roll her eyes.

"Come on," Hope stood up, pulling Finnick with her. "Please, let's get some sleep."

From the moment her head hit the pillow to the moment she opened her eyes, Hope felt like she got all but 5 minutes of sleep. The sun was only faintly shining into the room through the window, telling Hope that it could be no later than seven in the morning.

Sighing as she ran a hand through her hair, Hope realized she only got no more than four hours of sleep. Her eyes felt heavy, but when she closed them, they seemed to spring back open, as if she wasn't tired anymore and just couldn't keep her eyes close for one more minute.

Turning her head slightly to the right, Hope found Finnick still asleep. He was facing away from her, lying on his side. Hope normally always woke up before Finnick. She would get out of bed before him to go for her morning run and by the time she got back, Finnick would be up and all smiles. Even in his sleep, Finnick's face was so peaceful. Hope would even find him sleeping with a smile on his face. He normally looked young and innocent as he slept. But now, with his brows furrowed and a frown showing on his lips, Finnick looked older than he was, almost like he went throughout a war. He looked so restless that Hope wanted to wake him up there and then, but she knew he needed his sleep.

Seeing Finn like this, it broke her heart. And it didn't help one bit that she had no idea what they were going to do. She told him they would try and find a tape. A tape about his father. But where the hell where they going to find that? Hope didn't even know if there were any more tapes. And even if there was, she had no clue where to even start looking. It took her almost sixteen years to find the Hunger Games tapes, and they were only in her mother's closet. Where the hell was she going to find a tape about Finnick Sr.?

And it's not like Finnick could _really_ help her figure everything out. He was so blinded by his hatred for the Capitol and his curiosity to find out who his father really was that he wasn't even thinking straight.

"You just can't get enough of this beautiful body can you?"

Blinking slightly, Hope realized that she was staring down at Finnick as he slept, and it wasn't until she heard his sleepily voice that she realized it.

As Finnick turned over so he was now lying on his side, facing Hope - who was sitting up - Hope gave him a smile. But it wasn't like her normal smiles she gave him in the morning. This one didn't reach her eyes. It was small, sad and tired.

"Hey," Hope spoke softly, causing Finnick to narrow his eyes at her as he sat up on his elbow.

It was only then, as Finnick studied her face, that he realized how drained Hope looked. Not only was her smile small and sad, her normal bright baby blue eyes that held so much excitement and life where now dull, and almost lifeless. It reminded Finnick to much of how they looked when they started watching the tapes.

_Oh… _

Realization hit Finnick as his eyes went wide and he sat up fully. "Oh crap."

Seeing Hope's confused looked, Finnick threw the covers off him and walked around the bed so he was now standing on Hope's side. He grabbed her hands and turned her around so her legs where now hanging off the bed.

"Hope," Finnick bent down so he was at her level. "I am so sorry."

Hope titled her head to the side, eyes narrowed. "For what?"

"For last night," Finnick explained. "For how much trouble and pain I caused you. I was just - I was angry. I - I wanted to know-"

"You _want_ to know."

"Sorry?"

"Finn," a small smile formed on Hope's lips as she took Finnick's hand in hers. "I know and understand everything. Yes, getting you to bed was a pain in the ass. But I understand where you are coming from. Don't say that you _wanted _to know about your dad. You _want_ to know about him."

Sighing, Finnick ran a hand through his hair. "Yes. I want to know everything there is about my father. But Hope, even you said last night, there are no more tapes. How are we going to get answers if we don't even know where to look?"

"Well," Hope stood up, bringing Finnick to his feet and pulling him towards the door. "First, we need to call a meeting."

Confused, Finnick pinched his eyebrows together as they both walked out of the bedroom and into the living room. It was only then, when he saw Hunter and Tessa sitting there in their pajamas still, that he realized what Hope was talking about.

"You know, Finn," Tessa smirked as Hope and Finn sat down on the love seat. "You could've put on a shirt first."

Looking down, Finnick only know realized that he was only wearing a pair of pajama pants.

Lifting his head so he was looking up at Tessa, a smirked started to form on his lips. "What's the matter, Foss? Am I distracting you?"

Hunter chuckled as Tessa rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"So," Hunter leaned forward. "What's the plan?"

Hope shared a look with Finnick before she turned back to her brother and best friend. Clearing her throat, Hope started.

"Well, last night, Finnick _suggested_ that we try and find another tape to watch."

Silence fall around them as Tessa and Hunter stared at the couple on the love seat, eyes wide.

"You can't be serious." Tessa was the first to break the silence, and Hope sighed.

"I know it's not much to go by…"

"Hope," Tessa threw her arms in the air. "That's nothing to go by. How do we know there is even another tape out there?"

"We don't, but-"

"We don't even know where to start looking!"

"I know Tess, but just-"

"And even if we did know there was definitely another tape-"

"Tessa!" Hope all but yelled and looked at the girl with narrowed eyes. "We get it."

"There has to be something else we can do," Hunter spoke up. "I mean, there has to be something else out there that can give us information about the past than just a tape."

Hope just shrugged as Tessa turned to Hunter. "Do you have any ideas, smart-ass?"

"I do," Hunter sighed, rubbing a hand over his face as he leaned back into the seat. "Each one crazier than the last."

"Just forget it."

It wasn't until he spoke that Hope, Hunter and Tessa realized that Finnick was sitting silent next to Hope the whole time.

"What do you mean?" Hunter raised an eyebrow at his best friend.

"Forget it," Finnick repeated. "There's nothing we can do. We don't know where to even start looking, like Tessa said."

Tessa's face, which was hard a moment ago, softened when she heard Finnick say her words. "Finn, I didn't mean-"

"Its fine," Finnick shook his head, a forced smile on his face.

"We aren't giving up, Finnick," Hope told her, gripping his hand.

"She's right, Finn," Hunter nodded. "Tape or no tape. We'll… we'll think of something. It may take some time. But I know we'll think of _something._"

"Guys, seriously." Finnick laughed lightly, the forced smile still on his face. "It's fine."

Hope was about to argue back. It wasn't fine. And it wasn't fair. Finnick wanted to know about his father and they couldn't even give him a bit of information. But they had nothing to go by. They had nowhere to even start looking. Sure, they could start looking for another tape, but was there even another one out there?

Before Hope could voice all this, the sound of the door opening caused them all to turn towards it and see Effie walking in, dressed head to two in pink.

"Effie," Tessa said, all but begging. "Please. Don't you dare say-"

But the rest of Tessa's words were lost as Effie clapped her hands together, excitement written all over her face. "We have a big day today!"

* * *

"Only a few more days," Tessa mumbled to Hope as they walked past more paints and pictures of these who died in the 47th Hunger Games. "Just a few more days."

As it turns out, there was more to this trip to the Capitol than just a party. Effie seemed to have _forgotten_ to tell them about the museum that was to open that same week. A museum that was in honor of all the people died fighting in The Hunger Games and the Rebellion.

Effie also forgot to fill them in on the fact that all the Victors would be cutting the ribbon, something that they all didn't want to do. Obviously the Capitol idiots still haven't figured out that, not only the Victors, but their kids as well, didn't want to be reminded of The Hunger Games and wanted to move on.

Well, at least the kids _did_ feel that way, until last night and this morning.

Now, here they were, walking around a white-walled building that had pictures of every person and kid that had died in The Hunger Games and fought for it to end.

"Honestly," Hope said as they walked around the corner and up the hall that now held pictures of the 48th Hunger Games. "I'm surprised with you Tessa."

"Why?"

"You've gone this long being in a place you hate and haven't punched one person in the face yet."

"Ha. Ha. Funny." Tessa rolled her eyes as the two girls walked down the row of pictures, not looking at the walls. "Besides, the week is still young. Unfortunately."

Hope let out an airy laugh and the two continued to walk around the room in silence, neither one of them actually paying attention to the pictures on the walls as they walked past them.

As they rounded the corner to the halls that held pictures of the 62nd Hunger Games, Tessa looked over at Hope and dropped her voice to a whisper.

"So, what are you planning to do about Finn?"

"What do you mean?" Hope looked up at Tessa, eyebrow raised slightly.

"About his dad," Tessa explained. "About the tape that we don't even know if it exists. If we go looking for it and don't come up with even some answers, he's going to be-"

"Heartbroken," Hope turned to head so she was looking to front of her. "I know. But we have to try and find something. I couldn't tell him no, move on, there is no tape. We need to give him some hope."

"But the chances of us finding another tape-"

"It's unlikely. But we have to _try_." Hope sighed, running a hand through her hair before speaking carefully, making sure there was no one around that could hear them. "When I was trying for years to find answers, to find _anything_ about our parents past, he was there. No matter if my ideas where crazy or not, Finn tried everything to help. He was the first one I told about the tapes when I found them and he was the first one to agree that we watch them." Stopping in the middle of the hall, Hope turned to Tessa. "If he wants to find answers about his father, tape or no tape, I have to help him."

Tessa stared at Hope for a few moments, studying her with narrow eyes. Then, Tessa sighed.

"I know you do," Tessa said as she slowly started to walk the rest of the way down the hall, Hope following behind her. "You guys help each other. You care and love each other. It's sick."

"Now who's being funny?" Hope rolled her eyes and she heard Tessa chuckle.

"But in all seriousness," Tessa looked over at Hope, giving her a small smile. "I'll do everything I can to help, too. And I know Hunter will also."

Hope returned the smile. "I know you guys will."

"And speaking of Hunter and Finnick," They reached the end of the hall now, but instead of turning up the hall with pictures from the 63th Hunger Games, Tessa kept walked straight, towards the main lobby. "Let's go find them."

Following Tessa to the opening in the middle of the whole building, It didn't take the two girls long to find someone they knew. The found Enobaria standing off to the corner with Beetee sitting in his chair next to her.

"Hey," Hope called out, causing both Victors turned to the two girls as they walked up to them. "Have you guys seen Finn and Hunter?"

"Yeah," Enobaria told them, taking a sip of her drink. "Last I seen they were trying to get away from your parents so they could sneak into that room over there." Enobaria nodded her head towards a silver door at the very back of the white room.

"Why were they trying to sneak into the room?" Tessa raised an eyebrow and Enobaria shrugged, ignoring Beetee's warning as he glanced up at her, eyes narrowed.

"It has something to do with the Rebellion. Or so I've been told. I'm not stepping foot in there."

Sharing a look with Tessa, Hope turned back to Beetee and Enobaria, giving them a smile as she told them thanks before her and Tessa went on their way.

"What?" They heard Enobaria say - most likely to Beetee - as they walked away. "Look who their parents are. They are going to find out soon enough."

Trying not to overthink what Enobaria just said - or think about it at all really - Hope continued to walk next to Tessa as they made their way closer to the silver door, knowing that if the boys were trying to get in the door without their parents finding out, they would be close.

"Do you see them?" Tessa asked as they tried to look through the crowd of people, standing a few feet away from the door.

"No, but they can't-"

Hope was cut off by someone with curling bronze hair coming out of nowhere on her right. He grabbed her by the arm and quickly pulled her through a door, the silver door, before anyone even noticed what was going on.

The silver door slammed shut behind them and there was a loud click, informing them they had nowhere to go.

All Hope could see was darkest. There was no light anywhere, not even light coming through any cracks that should be in the door. All she could see was blackest, and all she could hear was four different types of breathing. Until Tessa finally spoke.

"What the hell?!" she said somewhere on Hope's left. "What in the world made you think it was a good idea to-"

"Welcome." A robotic voice was heard around them, cutting Tessa off.

They all fell silent. Hope couldn't even really hear them breathing anymore, as they stood still, waiting for the voice to speak again, or for the lights to come one, or for the door to open. However, a few moments passed and no voice spoke to them.

"What the hell is going on?" Finnick glanced around the room at the darkest.

"How do we know?" Tessa replied, and Hope didn't need to see her to know she was glaring at him. "You're the one who dragged us in here."

"For the love of…" Hunter sighed. "Would you two just stop it so we can-"

"You are about to watch a series of videos," the robotic voice spoke again, this time cutting Hunter off. All at once, a number of screens lit up on the wall in front of them, across from the door, a bright blue light filling the room. "These videos are from the rebellion, and are the last things ever filmed that had anything to do with The Hunger Games."

The room suddenly felt colder than it actually was.

There were more? More tapes… well, videos. But, more importantly, there were videos about what happened _after_ the 75th Hunger Games. They were about the rebellion.

Looking up at Finnick, Hope saw confusion written on his face, just like Tessa, Hunter and herself. However, there was another emotion. Excitement. Hope. This is what he wanted. Tapes – videos - that took place after the 75th Hunger Games. Videos that could possibly show him just what his father was like. Who his father was.

"The videos will begin in just a few moments." The voice broke the silence around them.

Sharing a look with everyone else, they didn't even have to ask if they were going to go through with it.

This was it. Just like that box of tapes Hope found five years ago, this was what they were looking for. These videos they were about to watch, they could hold all the answers they were looking for.

Slowly and carefully, they all took a few steps closer to the screens.

Too scared to move, they all just stared at the screens, no one daring to speak. The screens then suddenly changed from bright blue to static, the sound of white noise filled the room, bouncing off the walls around them as Hope's breath hitched in her throat.

Suddenly, and without any warning, the noise stopped and the screens went black, placing them in darkness once more.

Then, fancy, gold letters faded in across the screen.

* * *

**Got this one up way faster this time :)**

**What do you guys think? I hope you enjoyed it! The next chapter will be coming your way soon!**

**Also, if anyone out there would like to send me the page numbers the propaganda videos are in the "Mockingjay", it would help me out lots! **

**Don't forget to follow me on twitter - lovingawkard**

**And, DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**

**Love you guys to the moon and back, xox**


End file.
